


Unwanted Love

by SMRJ_103 (ShaunaBananaaa)



Series: Unwanted [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, emmett and rose have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaBananaaa/pseuds/SMRJ_103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Volturi leave Forks, from confronting the Cullens about Renesmee they don't really trust the Cullens anymore. So Aro sends Alec and Jane to Forks to keep an eye on the area.<br/>Alex is the other, unknown hybrid, daughter of Rosalie and Emmett. She is not the easiest to get along with, so when Alec and Jane show up, she isn't to happy. She stays away from them at all costs.<br/>The Cullens leave for a night to go to the Denali coven, leaving Renesmee and Alex behind. Hoping that they can trust Alec enough to keep trouble away.<br/>After Renesmee goes to bed, and Alec and Alex start talking, Alex see's something different in him. Something worth loving, something showing that there are reasons he is stuck with the Volturi.<br/>Over the next few weeks, Alex notices that, without her control or permission she has started to love Alec. Her parent's hate it, and when they find out, they try to keep the two apart.<br/>What will happen to Alex after all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Important Notice

I just want to say, before I post the actual fic, that yes, I know this is not the best fic there is.  
I was thirteen when I started it, and it was started in 2009.  
I have grown, and figured out my own writing styles since then.

I simply want to say, that yes, this isn't the best, and I know that. I personally was debating about whether to post it or not, because I have gotten such bad feed back from this fic, or at least the beginning.  
Should you choose to read right through, I hope you will notice that there is growth seen in the writing itself.

I am not an active author, I get huge writers blocks, and it seriously affects my writing, which is why I don't always like posting to a site established, like this, where regular updates come.  
This fic is complete, and I hope to get it all up at once, though please be mindful of the fact that it might not all get up.

With this all said, I seriously hope you decide to read the whole thing, though, I understand if you don't.  
You can tell it's my first fic, as the writing style changes here and there, and I know there are major mistakes, but I ask, please do not leave a lot of hateful comments. But I would like to know what you think.

With that out of the way, you can click next chapter, and read it you wish.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first look at what a thirteen year old me back in 2009 writes like.  
> This fic did take a few years to complete, so the writing style will be different.  
> I hope it's not to bad, and you actually want to continue.

I sat up, stretching. And the last day of school is today. Then, graduation’s tomorrow night. I was happy there was no more school. I hated it. I felt the air, seeing who was here, and where everyone was. My dad, uncles, and Nessie. Grandma and Grandpa must be at work. Mom, Bella and Alice, I don’t know.  
I stood up and went to my washroom connected to my room, to have a shower. In the shower, I let the water run over me to wake me up before I wash my hair.  
After my shower, I got out, and got dressed. Ripped skinny jeans and a hot tank that matched. Alice bought all my clothes, and told me what went with what. To complete my outfit, I got my favourite, leather jacket and smiled, zipping it up.  
I went back into my washroom, and did my make up. I decided not to dry my hair today, let it dry and look natural for the last day of school.  
My hair was down to my mid back, long and blonde. Though no one dare use dumb blonde jokes on me. I wasn’t dumb, I was smart. My eyes, icy blue. No, not gray-blue that ice normally is. I say icy blue, because they aren’t always the kindest. Unless you are my friend or family, their cool as ice. Why? Girls spread ugly rumors about me, guys cant keep their eyes off of me. Humans can be annoying, and for the most part, humans at my school just piss me off all the time. So their cool.  
Unfortunately part of the reason the humans stay away from me is the reputation my family made while there. They graduated about 4 years ago, I started around the same time. It was awkward as hell going to school with my parent’s and have to pretend they weren’t my parents. I didn’t speak that year. I wasn’t going to go around addressing my parents by their first names. It was too weird.  
I sort of taken up the pixie role in my family, seeming how I stopped growing at exactly 4ft. 5in. Alice seemed pleased not to be the shortest one anymore.  
After I was pleased with how I looked for the day, only then did I leave my room. Instantly my nose wrinkled, as I smelt the nasty smell of oatmeal. Humans have weird food. I got to the bottom of the stairs, confused. I didn’t see nor smell Jake or any other mutts. I then felt the air of the house again. Nope none of them were hear.  
Nessi then skipped down the stairs, then hit the bottom and got confused also. Seeming how I was the only other person in the room, and right next to her, she grabbed my hand, and showed me, in her special way, to feel the air and see where the mutts were.  
I shrugged. “Not here.” I said.  
She then showed me a picture of the nasty smelling oatmeal. That, I didn’t know the answer to, so I just shrugged.  
Nessi was a year old, but looked a solid 6. The lucky brat didn’t have to go to school seeming how she wasn’t done growing yet.  
At that moment, my dad, and Edward walked out of the kitchen. Nessi ran to Edward, giving him a hug, while I am graced with the chance of getting one of my dad’s bear hugs. You know, the kind that knock the breath out of me? No, literally, it’s getting hard to breath.  
“My girl finishes high school for the first time today.” Dad said, and if I could, I’d say that there was no chance in hell that I’d be going back. To any high school. Ever. But you know, dad was squishing my lungs, and I couldn’t pull in enough oxygen to answer. Did I mention that I had not had one of dad’s bear hugs since I was 6 years old? I’m 8. But act that I am 18. My height said 10, but look 18 because of well, I’m developed, both mentally and physically. I’m like my dad that way. I cant mention the ‘P’ word. It freaks me right out.  
Ok, the no oxygen thing was really starting to get uncomfortable. My eyes drifted to Edward, hoping he’d tell dad to let me go. Mentally begging, er, asking him to tell dad for me, seeming how a girl could use some oxygen right about now.  
Edward chuckled before addressing dad. “Hey Emmett, you’re daughter would like the privilege of having oxygen enter her lungs again.” He said.  
“Oh. Sorry.” Dad said, then he dropped me at once.  
No you stupid human, not literally drop me, but placed me down on my feet again. “’S’okay.” I said. Then I got to the point.  
“What’s with the nasty smelling oatmeal?”  
“It’s not done yet. Still need to add the AB-negative to it.” Edward said.  
“Wait, animals have blood types?” I asked, confused.  
Dad shook his head, chuckling. “Nope.” He said.  
I was getting more and more confused by the second. What were they talking abou– Ohhh.  
“We asked Grandpa if it was a good idea and he agreed. You deserve some kind of treat for finishing high school for the first time.” He said. Again with that first time bit. I wasn’t going back. I hated it too much. There was no chance that I was going back.  
“What’s with the oatmeal then?” I asked.  
“Grandpa wanted to drain the blood a bit and had us mix it with the stuff. Smells and looks disgusting. But with the blood added, I bet it will drain the taste of the oatmeal. Smell, I’m not so sure.” Edward said.  
“Short form, you+yucky food=blood. You-yucky food=no blood.” Dad said, seeing my confused face. Edward complicated things too much.  
I nodded, understanding, now that dad dumed it down. There were times I could be slow like dad.  
Edward laughed at my thoughts. “Only sometimes. You’re way faster most of the time.” He said, not letting dad know what I thought, and of that I was grateful.  
Nessi then put her hand on Edwards cheek. “Ah, yes. We didn’t forget about you.” Edward said, handing Nessi her metal cup, smiling down at her. “Yummy deer.”  
Nessi looked excited at first, but her face dropped the second Edward said deer. She was obviously jealous that I got the yummy human blood, and she got the not so good deer blood. She threw the cup against the wall and crossed her arms, frowning.  
“Renesmee that was not nice.” Edward said, looking down at his daughter. Nessi hrumf-ed and put her hand on Edwards cheek again.  
“Alex gets human blood because it is a special day for her.” Edward said, answering Nessi.  
Nessi would have none of it. She wanted human blood. She made sure Edward knew that too.  
Edward shook his head. “It’s deer, or oatmeal.” He said, sternly.  
Nessi, being as stubborn as Bella was, turned around, and walked up the stairs to her room, and slammed the door aswell.  
“If it wasn’t clear before, it’s clear now. She’s got Bella’s stubbornness.” Dad said. “Sure is.” Edward agreed. “Well, I’m sure you don’t want breakfast to go cold. Or stale.” He said. I nodded, and headed into the kitchen.  
Dad went to watch the game he missed last night, and Edward went up to Nessi’s room.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I never really liked the smell of AB-negative. It smells dry, stale, gross. But it was the best dam tasting blood I ever had. So you would guess how nasty the oatmeal laced with the blood smelled. But the fact that it was laced with blood made the oatmeal have no taste at all. All I tasted was the deliciousness of blood.  
Apparently the reason dad and Edward wasn’t in the room was because they could smell the blood over the oatmeal. My nose, sadly, was not as advanced. I would have loved to smell the dry, stale smell of the blood over the pure nasty smell of them mixed.  
But I was on my way to school now, driving my lovely new car, glad that today was the last day I would have of school. Mad that I still had one more day. This was surely going to be the slowest day ever. I pulled into the small lot, and got out of the car.  
I was welcomed by mybest friend. My only friend I had, since my family had graduated, no more than 5 steps away from my car.  
“Hey Alex. Can you believe today is our last day of school?” Asked Melissa.  
“Yea. I can. Four long years of torture.” I replied.  
“No silly. High school was great!” Melissa and I didn’t agree on a lot of things, but we were still best friends.  
Too be honest, the only reason I started hanging out with Melissa was to stop the staring. To stop the guys from looking. Melissa isn’t the hottest girl out there, so she calmed the guys from looking at me. But over the weeks she’d grown on me, and almost every high school activity, we did together. We had become best friends over the years.  
“High school was alright.” I gave in, knowing she wouldn’t stop until I agreed with her.  
“I cant believe you’re going to Atlanta when I’m going to Florida! It’s too far away!” Melissa said, obviously not liking the fact that our colleges were too far apart. I wasn’t planning on going to college, but I filled out my application with Melissa for something to do. Also, she’d annoy me into it if I didn’t. Dam Melissa. Going to make me actually miss high school, and want to go back.  
Before Melissa could drawl on about missing me, the bell went, and I looked at her with a small smile. “I don’t want to be late for class. See you at lunch?” I asked.  
Melissa bobbed her head up and down, causing her curls to bounce, and we headed our separate ways.  
Yes, that was Melissa. Nerdy. Dorky. Uncool. And also my best friend. My only friend too. And after she goes to Florida at the end of the summer, I’ll have no friends.  
Oh shut up Alex, get to class. End this day as soon as possible.

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The first half of the day dragged on. But finally, lunch came. I looked around the café, and saw Melissa within seconds. I walked over, and sat down at the table. It used to be my families table, but now it was mine and Melissa’s.  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, and when Melissa started talking, I was glad it was about her girlfriend and not about school ending. Yes, that’s right. Melissa likes girls. You got anything to say about that, keep it positive or I’ll beat you up. I hate when people put others down before getting to know them. Especially about their sexual orientation.  
“Raychel’s coming back next week. I’m soo excited. Not that I don’t like hanging out with you, it’s just that I haven’t seen Raychel in like ... 6 months.” She said, counting the time in her head.  
I've never met Melissa’s girlfriend. So it surprised me what she said next.  
“You can hang out with us to if you want. So mum doesn’t freak.” She said, sounding a bit more sad. When Melissa told her mom about her being gay and having a girlfriend, her mom didn’t take it well. She’s not allowed near Raychel alone now. Normally Melissa’s cousin was there to ‘supervise’ the time Melissa spent with Raychel, but her cousin’s in Massachusetts right now at Harvard. So Melissa needs someone to be there so she can spend time with Raychel.  
I only nodded slightly, not fully interested. To cheer Melissa up slightly, I looked at her.  
“Hey, my mom and sister’s were wondering if you wanted to come over for the night, so we could get ready for Grad together tomorrow.” I said, feeling like friends get ready together.  
“Oh my god yes. Last time your sisters made us over, they did amazing.” She said, smiling. “I just gotta let my mum know first.”  
I nodded. It was weird referring to grandma as my mom, and mom, Bella and Alice as my sisters. I just wish I could just come out and tell Melissa everything about my family. If that didn’t put her in danger.  
Ah yes. The Volturi wanted to kill Bella for knowing about vampires when she was human, but gave Bella time to become vampire, knowing because of Alice, that Bella had a special talent.  
“Yep. My sisters are good at that.” I said. “Great!” She said, just as the bell rang. “Meet me at my car after school” I said.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

It took forever, but school was done. I was done. I’d sleep well tonight, and Melissa went to sleep early, so I wouldn’t have to worry about it.  
No more school, and tomorrow night would be the last time I’m at this place. I walked to my locker, and got my stuff from it, clearing it out completely, and headed for my car, dumping everything in the back seat.  
Melissa then came up, on her phone, talking to her mom I guessed. By the time she got here she was done talking and hung up. “Mum says she’ll meet us here tomorrow night. Just before the ceremony.” She said. I nodded, then got in the car as she did.  
“Did you want to stop by your house so you can get some clothes?” I asked.  
“Nahh, I’ll borrow some of yours like always.” She said. I nodded.  
Alice will have an outfit picked out for her before I leave the parking lot of the school. I started my car and headed for the exit.  
If you’re wondering why Melissa’s allowed to stay at my house for a night, but not allowed to be alone with her girlfriend, is that it took hours of convincing that Melissa felt nothing towards me from friendship, grandpa’s hours of convincing that Melissa always has her own room when there, and Alice’s bribing of buying her mom a knew wardrobe. So that is why Melissa is aloud to stay at my house over night.  
We got to the house in a few minutes, Melissa now used to my fast driving, and got out, grabbing my locker stuff, and heading up the porch steps. Melissa and I entered the house together.  
“Mom! I’m home.” I said. “Melissa’s here too.” I quickly added before mom came, and not grandma to welcome me home.  
We walked to the living room, to see everyone melt into calmness and two other people who definitely did not belong here. Alec and Jane Volturi.  
“Hi everyone.” Melissa said, smiling. Then noticed the two extra people. She leaned over to me. “Who are they?” She whispered.  
“Melissa, it’s nice to see you again.” Grandpa said. “I’m sorry, we forgot you were coming today. This is Alec and Jane. Alec is Emmett, Jasper and Edward’s friend. Jane, Alice, Bella and Rosalies.” He explained.  
“Yea what, dad said.” I said, feeling weird calling Grandpa, dad, especially in front of Alec and Jane. But now it was more necessary than before.  
“She doesn’t know?” Jane asked, looking at mom, meaning vampires, but instantly going on with the charade, so she wouldn’t let anything on. Oh, how mom and Alice are going to love being ‘friends’ with Jane.  
“About you guys coming over? No.” Mom said. Well this is lovely. Volturi members standing here, in my house, with my best friend here.


	3. Chapter Two

“Woah! Cool contacts! Were can I get some?” Melissa asked, looking right at Jane.  
I stood there, nodding. “Melissa and I are going up to my room now.” I said. Melissa started to object, but I pulled her along anyway. She seemed to shrug it off pretty quickly.  
“Your sisters friend is -” Melissa started but I cut her off.  
“You can head on up. You want a snack?” I asked. Humans normally had snacks around this time.  
I wished that I could have more AB-negative. But no. Grandpa wouldn’t allow it. Hmm, maybe tomorrow after the grad ceremony. Yea. That seems about right.  
“Sure?” Melissa answered in question form, as my eyes flicked to Edward, seeking answer to my unanswered question. I saw none to the one about blood,  
Jane and Alec? I asked the question, silently. I saw worry in his eyes that clearly stated, Later. I sighed slightly.  
Is there anything, in the freezer Melissa can have for a snack? I asked again, silently. I never went to the kitchen, unless it was for bottled deer blood, that we’ve kept ever since Bella’s been pregnant with Nessi. We couldn’t leave the house for days because the mutts were there watching. Waiting. So we kept bottled deer in our fridge, in the back, just in case anything like that happened again. Everyone got so thirsty.  
“There should be some fudge sticks in the freezer, if you and Melissa wanted some.” Edward said.  
I nodded. Thanks. Was my silent reply. I went there, and grabbed two. One for Melissa and one for me, which Melissa will ask for, and I’ll hand it over willingly.  
I headed upstairs and to my room to see Melissa looking through my closet. As always. She loved the clothes Alice bought.  
“You have such cool clothes Alex! I wish I was your sister also so I could have some. This shirt cost more than my parents rent on the house!” She said.  
I nodded. “Dad’s a doctor, mom’s a enterer designer. Emmett teaches wrestling, Alice, fashion designer. Rose, model. Oh and Jasper’s a therapist. We get a lot of money.” Ok, none of that’s true except grandpa’s job. We just have a lot of money.  
Melissa nodded. She heard this all before.  
“Um, you can take anything you want.” I said. I really didn’t care, as long as she didn’t take my leather jacket, I’m fine.  
Melissa looked at me odd. “You sure?” She asked.  
I nodded. “You’re going to need an outfit for tomorrow anyway. And sleeping clothes.” I replied, smiling slightly.  
Melissa smiled, and searched through my closet for the perfect outfit. And some extra.  
“So why did you interrupt me earlier when I was saying that you’re sisters friend is -” She said but I cut her off.  
“They have really good hearing. I’m not so sure you want them to know right?” I asked her.  
Melissa thought about it for a second. “Ok, yea. Thanks then.” She said.  
I nodded. “No problem.” I replied. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Melissa and I stayed up in my room for hours, talking. But she eventually got tired, and headed into the guest room to sleep.  
I waited until her heart beat slowed, and her breathing evened out to let me know she was, for sure, sleeping.  
I changed into my sleeping clothes, a plain tank top, and short shorts. The kind that have the same material as leggings.  
I then stood up, and went to face this music. My family has been quiet since I came up here. Obviously waiting for me. So I stood up, and headed down stairs into the living room.  
There, everyone was, not moved an inch since I last saw them. I held my finger over my mouth and pointed upwards letting them know that Melissa was asleep, but a light sleeper. My family knew this, our guests however, did not.  
Everyone, BUT Jane and Alec sat down. Dad patted the spot between him and mom for me to join him them. So I went to sit in between them.  
Jane looked at me. I heard dad growl beside me.  
Jane then turned her gaze on dad. “I wasn’t trying to do anything. I want to know about it. We didn’t know that there was another unnatural abomination in this coven. We just want to learn. Isn’t that right brother?” She asked Alec, and without waiting for a response she continued.  
“If it cooperates, than I wont do anything to harm it.” She said.  
I wasn’t going to have this. I wasn’t an it. Or an abomination. I was unnatural, but not an abomination.  
Dad again growled, the names Jane used for me pissing him off.  
It was then I noticed that Alec’s eyes had not left me since I came into the room. They weren’t hateful, nor were they friendly.  
Jane’s question brought my attention back to her, not wanting the punishment of not answering her. I didn’t feel like horrible pain at the moment.  
“How old are you?” She asked, looking at me.  
I didn’t want to answer, but then, there was the punishment in her unspoken promise. So I did. “Eight.” I replied cooly.  
“You don’t look eight. How long ago did you hit puberty?” She asked.  
Gahh! There’s that P word! Stupid P word, freaks me right out. My eyes narrowed slightly.  
“A year and a half ago is when I finished physically maturing.” I replied.  
“Do you know of your mothers past, how you came to be?” She asked.  
That, I didn’t know, so I shrugged, leaning back into the couch.  
“Why are you asking her that question? Obviously she doesn’t know my past before she was born!” Mom said, eyes narrowed on Jane.  
Jane’s bright red gaze then flickered to mom. “Then why don’t you explain.” She said.  
Mom kept her narrowed eyes on Jane. “I can do my best. Remember, I was human. It’s hard to remember being human.” She said.  
So mom got to explaining. How she was human when she met dad, and had fallen in love, basically on looks at first. She then got to all this mushy stuff, and stuff I would have done fine without hearing. What? You want to know? Mom and dad had lots of physical action going on. I really rather would have done without that information.  
“Then when my parents had left for the night, I invited Emmett and –” Ok, more physical attraction. Just when you think mom’s story was getting good. BAM there’s stuff a girl does not want to know about her parents.  
“I went to Emmett’s house a few day’s after, scared. I was also happy but confused also. I had missed my –” Gah! Another P word. “– and told him. He did not want this child at all. Even hated her for days. –” She added, then squinted into nothingness as if she was trying to remember.  
“Emmett, I cant remember much more, you can continue.” She said, expectantly.  
Jane’s eyes flicked to dad as he started talking.  
“Like Rose said, I did not want her to have the kid.” Dad started. Um, did they forget of my being here? Hello! The kid is right here.  
“So I kept away from Rose for those few days, not wanting to see what Alex was doing to her. Rose looked horrible. Alex was doing worse to her, than Nessi to Bella. Rose had an awful pregnancy, but she had always wanted a kid, and I couldn’t do nothing to talk her out of it.  
“It killed me seeing Rose like that. I tried to point out that the kid was killing her, but she wouldn’t see my side at all.  
“I wanted to personally kill Alex the moment she was born, if she had killed Rose. I had hated her so much.” Ok, OW! My dad wanted to kill me, how would you react?  
“I hated her up until the moment she was born. I wanted to be there for Rose’s last minutes, and be able to say good bye. Alex broke Rose’s neck coming out, but Rose held on, wanting to see Alex for the first time, before she died. Alex was tough. I kept happy about Alex for Rose, in her last moments of life.  
“I saw that Alex had Rose’s icy blue eyes, and small pieces of golden blonde hair. Then her eyes, they changed colour for a second, and as if knowing that Rose was there, she looked over, and smiled at her. I never saw a small happy smile like that. Never, and I guess that’s when I stopped hating Alex.” He said.  
“Rose smiled at Alex, before I stopped hearing it. The sound of Rose’s heart. I didn’t know what to do, and then I saw Carlisle there, sticking a stick of venom in her heart, and pricking with more sticks of venom all over. He then started CPR on Rose, not the breathing, but the pumping. Trying to get the venom to pump through her blood.  
“He told me if I wasn’t going to put Alex down, I had to get out of the room. I could hear Rose in the back of my mind, screaming at me to get out, take care of her angle I held in my arms. So I left. I would always listen to Rose. Plus I couldn’t see Rose being dead, without killing the innocent girl in my arms. So I left.” He said, looking down for a second, ashamed that he left mom there. I had never heard this story before, and am kind of getting into it.  
“It took 5 days for Rose to accept the venom. I was worrying, what if she didn’t wake up? What would I do then? But Alice assured me, that all the broken bones, tissues and muscles that Alex ripped, during birth, the venom needed extra time to heal Rose’s body. So I waited. The she, woke up.” Emmett said.  
Jane nodded, and looked in grandpa’s direction now. “What was it’s first month of life like?” She asked him.  
“Alex didn’t grow as fast as Nessi, though she did grow abnormally fast. By three months she looked about 1½. She acted like a 6 year old. And was intelligent as a 18 year old. But her first month, she was spoiled rotten. Maybe more so than Nessi, being that she was the first child being born. She spoke clearly by 7 days. She knew who Rose was the second she felt the air –”  
“Felt the air? What are you talking about?” Jane asked.  
“I can feel who’s around, where someone left something or where a certain place is by expanding my mind and mentally feeling the air.” I explained.  
Jane didn’t look at me, and grandpa continued.  
“You cant surprise her, not when she’s awake at least. She had long blond curls, and a row of perfect teeth. Icy blue eyes, that held your attention as long as she wanted it. She spoke clearly, though the sound of birds singing had faded slightly over the years. –”  
“I hear the sound of birds singing when she speaks.” Everyone looked at Alec as he spoke. “What? I’m just saying that I hear it, it mustn’t have faded much.” He finished, as Jane looked back to grandpa.  
“No, it didn’t fade much. But when she was young, when she spoke, you’d thing it was the birds talking to you, it had everyone’s attention. Just as she liked it.  
“We learned about her 3rd day after birth that she had gotten Rosalie’s, attitude. If she did not have your attention when she wanted it, she’d throw a fit, trying to get it. When we tried to change her diet over to human food, after the donated blood, she’d throw a fit about it, not wanting anything to do with it.  
“Same thing when we tried to change her over to animal blood. She had a fit, hitting the cup out of whoever was trying to feed her away, and it would hit the wall, leaving a dent, and a permanent stain on it. But when she realized that she would have no more donated blood, she started drinking the animal blood. By that time we stopped trying to feed her, and when no one would feed her, she stood up, took her first steps to the fridge and got her full metal cup, and started drinking as she walked out. Everyone looked at her then. Surprised.  
“She kept learning, and loved playing with Emmett, as he would amuse her so much. Her laugh, the sound of singing birds has not faded at all in her laugh. It made everyone smile when she laughed. Still does.” Grandpa finished, and Jane went onto her next question.  
“If she demanded human blood so much, why did you deny her of it?” She asked.  
“Because it’s wrong to take the lives of innocent humans.” Grandma answered.  
Jane smiled, looking at me. Her smile was twisted, and not at all friendly. “If it is so wrong then why do I smell human blood in her system right now? Blood that does not match her natural blood.” She asked.  
“She finished high school today, so we wanted to give her some as a, treat.” Dad said.  
I was getting tired, and I kept picking at my eye, rubbing it, trying to make it stay open.  
That’s when dad looked at Jane. “She’s getting tired, and she has her graduation ceremony tomorrow. She needs sleep.” He said, standing up. I was about to stand up also, before dad bent down and picked me up. Whatever.  
I said night to everyone, and everyone said night to me. Everyone but Jane and Alec. But the air told me that Alec kept his eyes on me until I was out of site. Yep, the air and I are real close.  
We got to my room and dad lied me down on the bed, and pulled the covers over me. “Sorry for everything tonight.” He whispered, low enough where only I could hear.  
I shrugged. “Found out of how I came to be. I could have done with out most of that though.” I replied just as quietly.  
“Tomorrow, you can spend time with Melissa without having to worry about Jane and Alec. They aren’t staying here, though Aro wants them to stay in Forks.” He told me.  
I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyway. “Melissa’s mom’s going to meet us outside the school tomorrow before the ceremony.” I said. “I don’t know what time though. That’s all Melissa told me.” I said, before closing my eyes tiredly.  
Dad nodded, or so that’s what the air told me, and ruffled my hair. “Night. See you in the morning.” He said. I nodded again as he left.  
He closed the door, and I was out within seconds.


	4. Chapter Three

Dad was right. I woke up, and there was no sense of Alec or Jane. But then again, sometimes the air lied.  
I sat up and stretched. I ran a hand through my hair, and headed for the stairs. The air told me that Melissa was already awake and talking to mom and Alice.  
God, I was thirsty. That’s what I didn’t like. The blood of human, it leaves the system so early, and leaves you more thirsty than before. And I haven’t hunted for two weeks. Maybe Melissa should go home earlier today, so I can get some hunting in before the grad ceremony.  
But I’d promised her a whole day of hanging out. Maybe there was some of that deer left, and in a steel cup. Maybe then Melissa wont notice. Better yet, maybe there was bear’s blood.  
My mouth watered at the thought. Bear was my favourite.  
“Hey, you’re awake.” Melissa said, smiling softly. “Took long enough, it’s almost noon, hey, you look hungry. Don’t worry. Your mom’s making lunch.” She said.  
I nodded. If I had to have human food, I was glad grandma was making it. Still smelt nasty though.  
“You’re sister’s had to go out for a bit. Brothers too. Your dad’s left for work and your mom’s going to leave after making lunch. So I guess it’s just us for a bit.”  
Again I nodded. I wasn’t much of a morning person. I felt the air, and new that right away grandma was in the kitchen.  
Melissa excused herself to use the washroom, and that’s when I went to ask grandma.  
“Grandma, as you found out last night, dad and Edward gave me some human blood with breakfast. I was wondering if there was anything in the fridge. Deer, bear. Anything. I’m so thirsty, twice as much as before yesterday morning.” I said.  
Grandma nodded slightly. “Good think we keep some in the back now, since Nessi was born.” She said, and opened the fridge. “We have deer or elk. I think there’s mountain lion in there.” She smiled warmly at me.  
She was right. One mountain lion bottle. I snagged it, and drained its contents in a metal cup, just as Melissa got out of the washroom, I threw the bottle out.  
“Mom I don’t want it. The medicine tastes gross.” I said, knowing Melissa could now hear.  
Grandma picked up the cup and passed it to me, after screwing it’s lid on, knowing the blood would smell different than other medicines.. “Now Alex. You don’t want to take the chance of anything happening tonight right? Drink up.”  
I threw a typical teenage glare, that every teenager gave their parents once in a while before taking the cup. “Fine.” I muttered.  
Grandma smiled such a small smile, Melissa had no hope of seeing it. “Lunch will be ready soon girls. Sorry I cant stay with you while you eat but I have to get to work.  
To keep this little lie up, I left the kitchen without a word. This lie wouldn’t have to be taken care of if Melissa stayed in the washroom longer. Now I have to go through the torture and concentration of not draining the metal cup of the blood, that seemed to tickle my throat, in an uncomfortable way.  
Yes, when I am thirsty, it doesn’t pain me. It uncomfortably tickles my throat, like a normal human. That I am glad for being part human for.  
Even worse, I had to keep up this lie, by pretending that I just wanted to dump it in the sink. Thank God Melissa wouldn’t allow me to do such thing, if there was the smallest sliver of a chance that I wanted to.  
I was staring at it right now, eyes narrowed on it, when Melissa spoke up.  
“You might want to take that medicine, before you’re mom freaks.” She said. Grandma never freaked. Or at least the way Melissa thought she would over something human. So I shrugged and took a sip. I pretended to put on a disgusted face, when in all reality, I wanted to drain the cup right here.  
“Mom. This tastes nasty! Do I have to have it all?” I called in.  
“Yes. You do.” She replied. “Sooner would be better. I think Edward, and Emmett’s friend will be here soon and wait for them.” She said.  
I forgot to act on human reactions for a second and was standing up and 3 feet from the kitchen in a second. Grandma looked at me in a scolding way for the action.  
“Woah. How did you move so fast?” Melissa asked.  
I searched my brain for an appropriate lie, until I found one.  
“What are you talking about Mel? I just came out of the kitchen.” I said.  
“No you were sitting right here.” She said.  
“Get enough sleep last night? You must be seeing things.” I said, walking over to the table at human speed.  
Melissa breathed out. “Probably the nerves. I’m so nervous for tonight.” She said as I took another small sip of my ‘medicine’ playing disgust on my face again.  
This was torture. Not being able to down the cups contents. I’m soo thirsty to.  
“Don’t worry Melissa. You’ll do just fine. Eat this. It’ll calm your nerves and stomach.” She said. “Alex, you are to eat this. I’ll be asking Melissa tonight if you did.” She said.  
If you haven’t guessed yet, I play on the role of having an eating disorder. That’s why I always took ‘medicine.’ and barely ate. At least that’s how the humans saw it.  
Melissa asked mom one day, if I had an eating disorder. She claimed on not asking me, not wanting to hurt my feelings. Mom said yes.  
So now when I had blood around Melissa, I had to pretend it was medicine, and pretend to be disgusted with it. The thing grandpa liked about this charade, is that he could get human food into me when Melissa was around.  
Sneaky family.  
I nodded however, adding onto the look of disgust on my face. Only this bit was real. Human food smelled and tasted disgusting. But now I had to eat it. Melissa was a horrible liar.  
Grandma placed two plates of food on the table. One for Melissa and one for me. I glared at the stuff.  
“Eat Alex.” Grandma said, before kissing our heads and was out the door.  
I was glad I didn’t have much on my plate, and ate it slowly.  
Melissa’s been finished her food for a while, but stayed there to watch me.  
I had finally just finished the blood when there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” I said. “You can wait here.” I said, standing up, and went to go get the door, seeing that it was, none other than, Alec.  
“What are you doing here?” I kept the snarl off my face, and the growl from sounding. “Melissa’s here, so –”  
And then as if rehearsed, Melissa interrupted. “Alex. My mom just text me. The family’s at the house, I need to go back.” She said, coming out, not noticing Alec standing there. I sighed slightly.  
I walked from the door, and got a set of keys off the rack. “Here. Take my car.” I told her, tossing the key’s. “I’d drive you but I kind of cant leave company.” I said, as the front door closed.  
It was then when Melissa noticed Alec standing there. “Oh. Hi!” She said.  
I turned around seeing Alec’s eyes darken slightly, as if Melissa’s scent registered to him at that moment.  
“I expect it to be just as it is now, when I see you tonight. I’ll be taking my car back tonight though, so be sure someone else in your family drives also.” I said.  
Take a chomp out of my best friend, I’ll kick your ass. I almost said to Alec, after Melissa nodded. Her curls bounced in the action, which pushed her scent further out. Alec’s eyes got even more darker.  
Melissa started walking out the door, when she stopped. “The clothes.” She meant the one’s she picked out, that I let her keep.  
“I’ll bring them later.” I said, literally pushing Melissa out the door, seeing as Alec was going in hunter mode now. “Don’t want to keep your family waiting.” I smiled, and waved, as Melissa disappeared to the garage to retrieve my car.  
I then closed the door, and sent Alec a disturbing glare, before rushing up to my room.  
Of course my silent prayer to not be followed, was not granted. Alec was there, at my door in half a second after I got in my room.  
“What do you want?” I spat at him.  
He then had me up against the wall, his fingers tightening around my neck. It kind of hurt, but did nothing to me. I needed oxygen, being half human. But could go a long time without.  
“Don’t get angry with me now. You’re forgetting who you are speaking to. I could easily kill you right here and now for being so rude to me.” He said, his hand tightened even more.  
I felt the air, wondering if there were any weak spots on him, so I could get free, when the air hissed back at me. Obviously hitting him away would be a very bad idea.  
“Do you understand? Do not be rude to me. Or I will kill you.” His hand gripped so tight, that if my bones weren’t as strong as his, his grip would have broken my neck.  
He was obviously waiting for an answer, but I couldn’t speak, so I simply nodded. If you were looking at me right now, you would notice how ice cold my eyes can get.  
After I nodded, he threw me down on the ground. Yes you stupid human, he threw me. Hurt a dam lot to.  
I was up in a second, trying to get oxygen back in my lungs as I glared at him.  
“Now why don’t you ask your question in a more nice way.” He said.  
It took a minute, but I finally asked him. You could hear the forced kindness dripping on the ground as I asked him.  
“I want to know more about you.” He replied. His kind answer was sincere. Not forced at all. It pissed me off.  
I stood there, trying to be still, it worked for about 30 minutes, before I started getting tired of it. So I went to go lie down on my bed. “You’re shit outta luck there.” I replied. “Nothing to tell.”  
“How did you resist it so well? That humans scent. And then as the wave of scent as her hair bounced.”He said.  
“I don’t know. Used to it I guess.” I replied.  
“Why do you feed from animals instead of humans like you’re born nature?” He asked.  
“It’s wrong. And it’s also my born nature to eat human food too. I don’t eat that either.” I said.  
And so it continued. Him questioning me, me answering. Stupid questions like why I go to school. What school is like. How hard was it to resist the humans blood all around me at school. What was going on tonight. What I did to earn graduation. Why I go to school again. What classes the human school taught. Stupid stuff like that.  
Than his questions got more personal, and that’s when I stopped answering them. Instead I shrugged and skipped to the next. If you were here, you’d look at me, me sitting here with Alec. And ask if I was going out of my mind. Maybe I was. Sitting here, actually talking with Alec.  
Alec seemed interested in my answers. Why? I don’t know. I guess cause he never talked to a hybrid like me before. At least that’s what I told my self. And to be honest, I kind of liked his company to.  
Wait, what? No. I cant be true. But it was.  
I then looked at the clock, and my eyes widened at the time. 5:30! The ceremony started at 6:30!  
I then got up, forgetting Alec was in the room and went to look for clothes. I needed to get ready! And there was still no sign of my family!  
I turned around and then saw Alec still there.  
I wanted to scream at him, but didn’t.  
“Can you please leave my room, so I can get ready?” I asked, again you could hear the forced kindness dripping on the ground.  
“What if I don’t want to leave?” He asked, standing up.  
I shook my head. “Please. Get lost. Go entertain your worthless sister an–”  
I was cut short, as I was up against the wall again. Alec was snarling as his grip on my neck got tighter, and tighter, and tighter. It got to the point where it was unbearable. When it got that bad, I closed my eyes, preparing myself for death, when I was thrown against the ground again.  
My eyes were still closed, as I heard him bend down next to me. “I told you to play nice. Would you like to die? No? Than be nice.” He said, and growled, and stood up again.  
When I finally opened my eyes, there was no one else in the room. God, I gotta learn to be nice for a change.  
I stood up and went into my washroom to get ready.


	5. Chapter Four

I smiled. My family had gotten back in time, and the graduation happened, and I was done high school, amd I dont care what my family says, I wont go back. There isnt a chance. School's boring so I dont plan on going back, and plan on keeping it like that. But knowing my parents and family, they will try to make me go back, but as long as I say ok for as long as I can, than I wont. Yea I do that.  
But I was going to have a summer spending time with Melissa before she leaves. I will miss her, but what can I do? Shes definatly going to Massechussettes for school, so she can be with Raychel some more. And thats ok, I'm fine with it. Its when I move states that I am worried about.  
We were driving back home, about to celebrate. My family was planning on throwing the graduation party at my house, and I'm worried about that. I mean Alice is planning it, so why shouln't I be worried?  
"So, all done high school for the first time eh?" My dad asks, and I nod.   
"Yea, only time too." I say, but get a look from him saying that I will be going back whether I like it or not.  
"I dont't see the point in going back. I mean if I'm going to be learning the same stuff over and over." I say, rolling my eyes.   
"For apperance, you will go back Alexandria." My dad says, with no tone of joking in his voice.  
I also just got called by my full name, thats never a good sign, especially from my dad, he always calls me Alex. He must be serious.  
"We'll see about that." I mutter under my breath, to quiet for even him to hear.   
The whole time, my moms been silent, so I almost forgot that she was even in the car at all, so when she spoke, I almost jumped at how she 'appeared' out of no where.  
"Got any plabs with Melissa over the summer?" She asked.  
I shrug. We haven't thought that far ahead, but I answer what I do know. "Raychels comming back next week, so she wants me to supervise when they see each other." I reply, looking out the window, seeing as it got dark, quickly.  
"She'd like that. Her two favourote girls hanging out together with her." Mom says.  
I've never, met Raychel, so I don't know how well we'd get along. "I just don't see how it's fair how she needs someone her mom trusts, to supervise them, it's not all that fair." I say with a shrug.  
Mom and dad shrug, looking back at me at a stop light. "Its the whole parental thing, we dont like seeing our kids hurt." Mom says, as they look back ahead.   
Dad nods. "You find a boyfriend, best believe that I want to have a talk with him." He says.  
I roll my eyes at this. As if. But whatever floats his boat right? He can think that all he wants.  
We then pull up at home, and I am the first one out of the car, and I walk up to the house, seeing everyone else is here. As I walk in the house, theres two things I realize. The happy setting is gone, and Jane and Alec are here. I sigh at this, because I want nothing to do with them, especially Alec, after this afternoon. How am I supposed to be nice when I don't like him?  
But he says he will kill me if I am not nice, so I decide to not talk to him at all, unless he adresses me first.  
I am just about to walk up the stairs to my room, when I hear my name called along with my parents names. Great, now I gotta go in and sit in the same room as him. So much for avoiding him. Oh well, if I don't look at him, it's still the same thing right? I walk in the room, and again sat inbetween my mom and dad, looking at my grandpa as he speaks.  
"I had a chat with Aro, and seeming how Jane and Alec have no where to stay ..." Please don't be what I think it is. "I think it would be best if they stayed here, so they dont have to deal with the human charade." He finishes.  
Crap. There goes my plans on staying far away from Alec. If we are in the same house how's that work?  
I guess I will just have to stay in my room.  
"What a perfect opertunity to get to know one another." Grandpa adds.  
"I am not spending time to get to know the thing and anyone who likes the thing. I'd rather stay out in the forest than stay here." Jane says. What a bitch.  
I sat there, not saying anything, yawning.  
My dad looked down at me, then back up at my grandpa. "She's tired, she had a long day, she should go to bed." He says.  
I nodded, my eyes drooping, looking at my grandpa.  
"Go on to bed, have a good night." He says, while I nod, standing up.  
"Night." I say, walking off, to the stairs. Within a second, Alec was next to me.  
"Show me to my room." He says. I have a right part of mind to snap at him for not using manners, but his earlier threat is keeping me from doing so. So I keep quiet, while walking up the stairs.  
When I got to the top, I just pointed to the guest room. "There." I say, and start towards my room.  
"Aren't you going to escort me to my room? Your pointing is unclear." He says, calmly. I hated it, my eyes narrowed.  
So then I turned around, walked to the guest room, showing him to the room. After he got there. "There. Have fun." I turned around, walking out of the room, and to my room, lying down on the bed, covering up, closing my eyes.  
"I like this room better. It's bigger." There goes my sleep. Well, if I ignore him, he should go away.  
I had my eyes closed, trying to sleep, when the blanket was pulled from on top of me. "I said I like this room better." He says, as if expecting me to give him this room.  
I groaned, and rolled over to face him with narrowed eyes. "This, is my room. The guest room is where you stay." I say.  
Alec stood there still, not leaving my room. I will sleep like this I guess. I close my eyes, and tried to sleep.  
Next thing I know I am on the floor, and open my eyes in a narrowed position. Then my dad was at the door with narrowed eyes.  
"What the hell?!" He nearly shouts, and is infront of me in a second.  
Alec stood there calmly. "I said that this room is bigger, I like it better." He says.  
My dad stood there, helping me up ina standing position. "She can't sleep well in another room. We have this room customly designed with the right temperature, right amount of light, the, matress, the whole room is fit for her so she can sleep. You don't like it, to bad. She's not switching rooms. She isn't the nicest person when she hasn't slept well." My dad nearly growls at Alec, and I stay behind my dad, worried.  
I was surprised when Alec:-)sent an almost gkare, a calm stare at my dad before running out of the room. I then looked up at my dad, frowning slightly. "Dad, Indon't want them to stayhere." I say, frowning.  
I am then pulled in a comfortable hug, and my dad was smoothing my hair. "I know, neither do I. And you can bet your moms pissed about it. It's not for long, don't worry." He says.  
I nod slightly, yawning. When my dad pulls back from the hug, he fixes my bed within seconds and lies me down, covering me up.  
"Night daddy, love you." I say, as he hugs me night.  
"Love you tooAlex. Have a good sleep." He says, and I nod, and curl in my bed more, amd closed my eyes. My dad is long out of the room, probably standing outside the door to be sure Alec wont come try to kick me out of my room again. But I don't worry about that, because within seconds I am sleeping.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** ***

I wake up, in the same room, and sat up streaching, only to smack someone in the face, and I look over and jump away when I see Alec sitting on the other side of the bed. I am now at the door, wanting to be far away as possible.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to keep calm, looking at him.  
"You look happy when you sleep. Calm. Do you dream?" He asks.  
"I asked you first. Why are tou here?" I ask again.  
He lifts a brow, demanding me to answer, so I sigh.  
"Yes I dream. Now what are you doing here?" I ask.  
"I said last night I like this room, so why not share?" He asks, and now it's my turn to lift a brow.  
"Why do you even care? You don't sleep anyway." I tell him.  
Alec shrugs. "And you could sleepon a couch."  
I narrow my eyes slightly, not planning on finishing this conversation, and turned around, going to ask my dad if theres a lock I can have on my door so no vampire, no matter how strong they are, doesn't come in my room when I don't want them to.


	6. Chapter Five

It turns out I can’t lock my door, in case my parents needs to get in the room, in a hurry. I don't like this. It means Alec can get in if he so much as wants, whenever he wants. I am upset. 

But it is the first day of summer and I had planned on spending the day with Melissa. But her family is still here and she needs to stay with the family. This disappoints me, because the first day of summer, I am left alone, fending for myself.

I am about to leave, for a day by myself when I am stopped. Alec wants to know his way around more. Alec wants to see the town. Why me? Why has he chosen me to torture? But of course, if I say no, he might just kill me, so I agree.

I walk out to my car, and Alec is trying to get in the driver’s side.

"No. I drive." I say. "Or you walk around." I then wait for him to move. He won't.

I sighed.

I decide that if he won’t move, I will take my bike. I have a bike and a car, talk about money, and I have, er, I mean my family has it. Then he won’t bother me. 

I wait, he won’t move, so I make my way to my bike, and he is there before me.

"I drive my car, you don't." I tell him, hoping he will get the message. "Or I won’t bring you around." I don't want to anyway, but he's being annoying about it.

But still no luck, I sighed. I had my keys, if I turned around, and walked off without him, he might get the hint. So I start walking away, and within seconds he is in front of me.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I ask, frowning.

"Because Jane and I were sent to watch over the, hybrid," Alec seemed to avoid hurting my feelings.

"And it turns out there’s another one. So Jane is watching over the other, and I got you." He says, and I slightly frown at this, not wanting to deal with him all the time.

"Why though? You made us explain about who I am, why haven't you explained?" I ask.

"Because, I, don't have to answer to you, now I'm driving." He says, and I narrow my eyes.

"This is my car, I am driving, sorry, but it's that, or you're staying here." I say, crossing my arms. Yea, if you haven't guessed yet, I have my mom’s attitude and my dad’s stubbornness.

I stood there, my arms crossed, not moving too much, aside from breathing and then he sighs, and moves so I can drive. Thank God, I really want out, and can hopefully trick him into leaving me alone.  
Melissa, I could use her, I can go and meet her family, where as she probably won’t let Alec in, since she doesn't know him that well. But, who's to say Alec won’t try and get himself in?

I have to find a way, to make him leave me alone.

But how? That’s the question.

I got in my car, and the whole time driving, I was thinking of ways to ditch Alec. Stuff I can do, not just random stuff, like rip his head off, that will get me killed.

So I was thinking, hoping to find something soon, or I'll be stuck with him. What do I do?

And then it came to me. My cell went off, so I answered it. "Hello?"

Melissa was talking. "Hi Alex!" She says, enthusiastically.

"Hey Melissa. What’s up? How’s the family?"

"They left already, so we can hang out!"

My silent prayers are answered. There’s no way Alec is going to go anywhere near Melissa. I won’t let it, she's human.

"Sure! Now?" I ask.

"Yea! Hurry, before my mom comes up with Chores I have to do."

"Alright. I'll be there in 10." I say.

I hang up and smile. "I'm going to hang out with Melissa, and you’re not coming. I don't want you eating my friend." And with that, I get in my car, and drive off to Melissa's.

But luck was not on my side. Alec was standing in front of the car only half way through the driveway. I sighed. He wouldn't leave me alone that easily. That’s what his posture was saying, I guess.

Looking at him, I frowned as he got in the car.

"Not so fast. You aren't getting rid of me." he says, looking at me. I frown at this.

"Melissa is not going to want you around." I say.

"She will just have to... how does your generation word it? Deal with it." He says.

I looked at him, crossing my arms. "I don’t want you around." I say.

After the look he gave, I sighed, remembering I had to be nice if I wanted to stay alive. So I decide to shut my mouth and drive. “I still don’t want you to be there.” I say, under my breath. But I know that nothing will change his mind. He is not used to changing his mind.

He then starts asking me useless questions again. This time they are about Melissa. Why is she my friend, how I resist her blood, what I do with her. He asked if her blood tempts me. And to just keep things calm and rational, I go along with answering. I don’t want to anger him.

I pull up to Melissa’s house. She is waiting outside, and comes up to the car. I roll my window down.

“You have to get in the back.” I say, trying to hide the annoyance, since I really don’t want Alec in the car.

Melissa looks confused, than must have seen past me through the window. She has seen Alec, sitting in her spot, and then gets into the back seat behind Alec.

“Are you guys dating?” Another thing about Melissa, she is very blunt. If I was driving as she asked me that, I sure would have swerved, in shock.

“No.” I say, at the same time Alec does, though Alec does not sound as sure to me, like he does not know what dating is or something.

Melissa does not pick up on his tone of voice, and shrugs. “I just thought, because he showed up the other day with his sister, showed up yesterday when it was just the two of us, and now he’s in the car, in my spot.” She says.

I am driving now, and see why she would think we are dating. He barely has left my side since he got here. And trust me, I do not like it.

I than pull up to the mall, and look at Melissa. “He won’t leave us alone.” I say, obviously aiming it at him, though, again, Melissa doesn’t pick up on the fact.

“Doesn’t matter, doesn’t mean we have to acknowledge him.” She says, and come to think of it, she hasn’t done that since she got in the car. She must not like him because even though she is gay, she still acknowledges guys she doesn’t know if they say hi to her. She only doesn’t if she doesn’t like them. She won’t say it to their face, but she’ll make it known.

“It doesn’t matter with me. Just think of me as a body guard.” Alec says.

I am aware of the slight sight of Melissa rolling her eyes. I need to ask her why she doesn’t like him. Probably to make it look like she doesn’t think Jane is hot. I don’t know why, she’s got a goth look, and if I was gay, I would not find her hot. But Melissa has her taste in women I guess.

I get out of the car, and lock the door, and start walking to the main entrance of the mall. I look back. Alec looked good, but did not fit into today’s culture. I then pull out my phone and text Melissa so he would not know what I am saying.

Shop 4 clothes 4 Alec? He needs them. I don’t know y or where he got the ones he has.

And it is no longer than five steps inside my phone indicates a text. I look at it.

Ya. Guys h8 it, and he needs it.

I look at Melissa and smile, nodding. I than look back at Alec. “You’re getting a new wardrobe.” Is all I say, before walking off with Melissa, looking for a store that sold guys clothes. By the time we left today, he would go from not-so-hot to somewhat-hot.

What’s wrong with my brain for thinking this, I don’t know, but I do know, if he is following me around all the time, than he is not going to look like he does.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Alec did not like getting new clothes, but co-operated and accepted them. Melissa and I made him change as soon as we left the store. Which gave me some alone time with Melissa.

“Why don’t you like him? I don’t either, but he’s following me around to get used to the town since he’s going to be here a while.” I say, looking at her.

“I don’t have a good feeling or something. It feels like he could kill me. I know, it sounds crazy, but I can’t help but think he wants to kill me when I’m near him. I don’t like it, but if you want to hang out with him, that’s fine, as long as I can hang out too, so I know you’re safe. You’re family or I. I don’t want you with him alone.” She says.

I nod. If only she knew. His eyes go black with thirst when she is around. I don’t want her dead, and if it means to not hang out with her as much, I don’t know what I would do. She’s my best and only friend.

Alec comes out than, and I turn. Ok, I know this is bad for me to think this, but modern guy clothes looks really hot on him. Now I will mentally punch myself in the face, because I do not want to have my brain thinking things like this without permission.

I then look away and look at Melissa. “Are you hungry yet?” I ask. We spent most of this morning, getting Alec a whole new wardrobe. I just let the cashier know that aunt Alice is my sister. She then nods knowingly. Aunt Alice is in here all the time, getting new clothes for all the guys in the house.

Melissa nods, and I watch. “What do you want?” I ask. She thinks.

“Subway.” She answers. I nod, and we head for the subway part of the food court.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

What a long day.

I decided to head home, once I saw Alec’s eyes start to darken from thirst. Yes, when Melissa nods, or shakes her head, it’s the curl’s that holds the scent, and sometimes it’s hard for me to hold back. But I don’t drink human blood.

The faces of my family, and Jane as Alec walked in the room, was priceless. I just shrugged. “I’m not having him follow me around, if he has to, in the clothes he wore.”

I think aunt Alice even gave a small nod of approval at the clothing choice. And getting that nod was a really hard thing to do.

So I was pleased that I can now choose fashion, at least for guys, and have aunt Alice approve. I am also pleased Alec didn’t kill Melissa today. I am also pleased that I kept nice to him all day.

No this does not mean I’m ready for a friendship; I may never be ready for that.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

It’s night, and my dad has just left the room, after congratulating me on my patience with Alec today. I am tired, I am trying to sleep.

I am just about asleep, when Alec walks in. I really need to stress this no sharing my room thing to him, I don’t need him sitting there, when I wake up every day, acting like it is his, like he is now. Taking his shirt off. His back to the where I am.

I really don’t need him coming in my room whenever he wants, even if I am –

Oh. My. God. He turned around, still very shirtless I might add, and…No bad brain. You’re not allowed to think that. But the thought has already crossed my mind so I must mentally punch myself for it.

My brain needs training.


	7. Chapter Six

I wake up, and to my surprise, Alec is not sitting right beside me this morning, he is not even in my room. For this, I am pleased, because I don’t need my brain being bad about anything.

Then it hit me. Could Uncle Edward hear my thoughts last night? God I hope not. He’s in the house, I need to keep my thoughts away from that, but trying to not think about it made me think about it more.

But then again, if I let him know that Alec came in my room and took his shirt off and God only knows what else after I closed my eyes, he might have it where Alec can’t come in my room.

I do not know what to do. Should I rat Alec out? For doing something any guy would do. Nahh.

My phone went off, indicating a text.

Drive me to airport? Raychels gonna land soon. 

Melissa. I told her I would supervise.

I suddenly feel nervous. I am Melissa’s best friend, will Raychel get jealous of the two of us hanging out so much. Suddenly I think it would be better for their relationship if I didn’t meet Raychel.

But then Melissa won’t be able to see Raychel, since no one will supervise them. I sigh. I do not know what to do with this either.

Well I do know, because I already promised Melissa I would.

Yea. Lemme get ready, meet you in 10. 

I reply.

I than quickly get ready, and hurry down to my car, hoping to get out of the drive way before Alec notices I am leaving.

He must have heard me rush though, because he is standing at my car again, like yesterday morning. At least he’s in one of the outfits Melissa and I picked out for him.

“Where are we going today?” He asks, looking at me.

“Ok, Melissa might have been nice yesterday and tolerated you, but not today. I am bringing her to the airport to get her…friend.” I say, not knowing if Melissa wants him knowing that she is gay.

I sigh as he gets in the passenger seat though, determined to go. I sigh, and get in the driver’s seat. When I am in the car, I cross my arms, looking at him.

This was the outfit Melissa and I thought he would not wear, tight to the skin, though he wears it. It looks good on him, he looks—Stop it! Stop thinking that!

I need to get that fixed, because I don’t want anyone thinking the wrong thing.

I then pull out of the garage and start the drive to Melissa’s house. Alec tries to make small talk, though I do not reply that often. I do not want to communicate with him, my brain may act up, and I do not want that.

I soon pull into Melissa’s driveway, and she sees Alec, and her mood visibly drops.

“I told you.” I whisper under my breath, where only Alec will here.

Melissa gets in the car, frowning. “Why is he here again?” She asks.

I shrug. “He will not leave me alone.” I answer. And it is the truth.

She then looks at Alec. “She’s dropping you off at your house, and then we are leaving, without you.” She says, no emotion.

“I’m sorry, but I am not leaving her alone. I am not allowed to.”

Melissa then looks at me. I shrug.

“I don’t want him near Raychel!” She is getting angry.

“You will have to deal with it, because I am not leaving, and it seems that you need Alex to be there, so if she’s there, I’m there.” Alec says.

Melissa shook her head, and looked at me with pleading eyes. I noticed Alec’s eyes darken as her hair pushed her scent out more.

I narrow my eyes at him, than start driving. “Sorry.” I say, truly meaning it. The summer meant for Melissa and I and occasionally her girlfriend, has been ruined by Alec.

Melissa crosses her arms and glares out the window. She has tried looking nice today, wearing makeup, and dressing nice. I make note of the tears in her eyes, and feel bad. If the tears fall over her eyes, and down her cheeks, it will ruin her mascara, and she will look a mess for Raychel.

I then look ahead as I make my way to the Seattle airport. This will be a really long drive.

*** *** ***

I pull up to the airport, and get out of the car with Melissa. Alec follows. I tell him to stay fifty feet away from us, though he will stay twenty five feet away at most.

I look at Melissa, and she nods, frowning.

I than notice that the flight Raychel should be on is delayed by ten minutes, so I bring Melissa into the washroom.

“I’m fixing your makeup. I’m not letting the time you spent on it go to waste. We have twenty minutes.” I say, and she smiles for the first time today since I have seen her.

I smile, as I clean her up, and fix her make up. We walk out of the washroom, and Melissa walks right past Alec, without even a glance.

I do the same, or I try, but last night’s sight, it draw’s my eyes to him and I do not like this, because I do not like him.

The shirt he chose clings tightly to his skin as if it is a second skin, and it is showing the muscles he has, and my brain is going to that place again. I want it to stop, but no matter how hard I try, the image is still in my brain, and my brain is unwillingly studying every muscle, and I don’t think you should know what else, because my brain isn’t staying in the right place.

We got to the place to pick up the people from the plane, and Melissa ran off to a girl with frizzy hair, big glasses and, and bad clothes, and Melissa kissed her.

Holy cow! Raychel is a geek! But I won’t say that to Melissa or Raychel, I don’t want to upset them. And if Raychel is the stereotypical geek, she would be very sensitive to the things people say about her.

Melissa than walked with Raychel over to me and I smile.

“Raychel, this is my best friend, Alex. Alex, this is Raychel.” She says.

“Hello.” I say

Raychel is closer now, but there is something about her, something I don’t like.

Obviously, something is up, because I feel the presence of Alec coming closer. Melissa and Raychel are holding hands, and I don’t like it.

Alec is standing right behind me now I know this because of the look on Melissa’s face.

I look at Raychel again, her eyes are darker than my families, but there is no doubt in my mind that there is something different with her.

“Who is he?” Raychel asks, noting that Alec is right there. Alec would have stayed back, as to not upset Melissa or anything, but him standing so close, confirms the something is wrong when it comes to Raychel.

Then I notice something. Raychel is wearing colour contacts. She is hiding something from Melissa. Suddenly, I don’t feel too comfortable being around her, and I certainly do not like that Melissa is dating her. If Melissa had felt something off with Alec, why isn’t she feeling something off with Raychel?

Suddenly, Alec grabbed my wrist.

“Excuse us for about two minutes.” He says, and pulls me about a 300 feet away to where I can’t hear Melissa and Raychel, and by the look of it, Alec can just barely hear what they are saying. He looks at me.

“You know something is wrong as well.” He says, crossing his arms.

I didn’t feel comfortable being alone with him with how my brain has been, but I nod, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

“Yea because your friend’s friend over there left the Volturi 55 years ago.” He says.

I look at him as if he is insane, or to see if he is joking, but the look he has on his face is completely serious.

“Actually, she was forced to leave. She killed, and exposed vampires. But Aro didn’t want to kill her, since she can disguise herself as a human, and get close to them, and then kill them. It’s helpful when Aro wants a certain human. She will end up killing your friend.” He says.

I am suddenly very worried for Melissa now, but if she knew why, than she would think I belonged in a mental home.

“What do we do?”

“Nothing, if we mention something, she will kill your friend, and you.” He says.

My stomach drops.

“You will not be near her you will drive your friend and her friend home, than go home. And if you resist, I will make sure your parent’s know who she is, and they will tell you not to go near her.” Alec says.

“I promised I would supervise them.” I say. “You say to act normal, well I need to supervise them, or her mom won’t let them see each other.”

Alec does not like this, not at all.

“On two exceptions. Only today, after today, your friend will find someone else to supervise, and I will be there. Aro does not want the Cullen Hybrid to be harmed, well you are a Cullen hybrid as well, and you will be protected as well.”

I sigh. “Melissa won’t like that.”

“Then you cannot be near her.” He says. “I will tell your parents.”

I knew the second I saw Melissa she was dangerous, and with Alec acting this way, and the fact that she was kicked out of the Volturi because she was dangerous scared me. I didn’t want to do this, not at all.

Alec must have noticed. “You look sick.”

I felt sick all of a sudden, I felt dizzy and sick. Something I never really felt before. “I don’t want to do this.” I say.

“Then tell your friend you are not feeling well. I am sure she will understand.” And he starts walking back to Melissa and Raychel, leaving me there.

I slowly walk back, my legs not wanting to work as I walk over.

“You don’t look so well, are you feeling fine?” Melissa asks as I get there.

“No, it’s been building. I just, I didn’t want to let you down.” I say.

“Will you still be able to hang out today?” Melissa asks.

“I do not think that that is the best thing. You guys to not want to get sick, it might be contagious.” Alec says, to which Melissa sends him a cold look, than looks at me.

“Do you want to go home? You can if you want, just drop Raychel and I off at my house and my mom can supervise.” She says, frowning.

I slowly nod, getting weaker. “I’m sorry.” I say, looking at her.

Melissa shook her head, her curls flying around. “Don’t be. If you’re not feeling well, than you should go home and rest. Will you be fine enough to drive?” She asks.

“She told me I could do the driving.” Alec says. I never said that, but come to think about it, that might be the best idea.

Melissa than looks at Alec with a cold look again, before looking back at me. “Let’s get you to the car.” She says, coming closer, as if to help me, but Alec puts an arm around my waist, stopping Melissa in her tracks, and she looks at me.

I shrug, not feeling well at all enough to care, and I know she knows that, and looks back at Raychel.

“Come on, change of plans, we’re hanging out at my house today, and Alex is going home.”

Raychel does not like this she wants to be alone with Melissa. The air is telling me that my not feeling well is Raychels doing.

I look at Melissa a weak smile. “Maybe next time.” But I know there will be no next time, because as long as I am near them, I will feel like this.

Alec helps me walk out to the car, as Melissa and Raychel walk behind us, hand in hand. When we get to the car, Alec asks for the keys, though I am reluctant, I give them to him anyway, since I am in no state to drive.

He helps me in the front passenger seat, and offers to put Raychel’s bags in the trunk, but got a dirty look from Melissa, and shrugs, getting in the driver’s seat, and looked at me. I thought I saw worry in his eyes, but I don’t know.

*** *** ***

I am just going inside to lie down. I was home now. I was feeling slightly better, but not enough to walk on my own, and Alec had to help me in, though once we were inside, my dad took Alec’s place, and made me feel more comfortable.

Alec followed up to my room, and after my dad lied me down, covering me up, he looked at Alec.

“What happened?” He asks, trying to hide his anger, so not to scare me.

“That is better discussed with the family and Jane.” Alec replies.

“You are going to tell me what happened to my daughter right now, or you are getting out of this house.”

“It’s Raychel.” I say, and my dad looks at me.

“Melissa’s girlfriend? What about her?” He asks.

“Her real name is Sadie.” Alec says, causing my dad to look at him.

“What the hell are you talking about?” My dad asks him.

“She was with the Volturi and she was forced to leave 55 years ago. Aro was displeased with her behavior, and forced her out. He was disappointed, because she had rare gifts. She can disguise herself as a human, and,” He gestures to me. “Make humans feel near death. Since Alex is only half human, she got half of the sickness. It is all in the mind though, which is why she is sick right now.”

Dad looks at me, and then at Alec. “Where is Melissa right now, if Raychel is so dangerous?” He asks.

Alec looks at him. “If Sadie, or you call her Raychel, knows that we know something is wrong, she will kill Alex’s friend, and Alex, since they are easier to kill.” He says.

Dad narrows his eyes, though he looks at me.

“Are you feeling fine?” He asks.

“Better than I felt in the airport, or near Raychel.” I reply.

“I do not want you near her. If what Alec says is true, I’m not risking your life, you are not going near Raychel, and you make sure Melissa knows that I don’t want you near her. If she asks why, tell her because I do not know Raychel, and I do not feel comfortable with you hanging out with someone older than you and from a big city.”

I sigh, but nod. To be honest, I wasn’t going to hang out with Raychel as it was, but now I have a reason, though a lie, still a reason, to tell Melissa why.

“Aro should know that Sadie is here, he will send more of his guard to protect your family, mainly the hybrid. He should know of Alex as well. He does not like it when things are kept from his knowledge.”

“He can bite my ass. I do not want him knowing of my daughter, and I do not want any more of the Volturi here. You and Jane are enough.” Dad says.

Alec looks at him. “I will have a chat with Jane, and we will decide what is best, and present the idea to your family.” And with that, Alec was gone.

Dad looked at me then. “Get some rest.” He says, calming down some, so not to upset or scare me.

I nod, lying down, closing my eyes.

*** *** ***

I wake up, and it is four, and a text from Melissa on my phone.

Cn u hng 2day?

I check the time, and notice that I had slept all night.

Cant. Dad wont let me.

I hit reply, and another text comes in right away.

R u serius? Y?

I sigh, as I reply.

He doesn’t know her. He’s nervous about me hanging with her.

It takes a few minutes for her to reply.

Fine.

And that was it, I frown at this.

I tell the air to go see if she is mad at me, and let me know why.

I then get up. I still do not feel too well, but I am far better than I was before, that’s for sure. I look in the mirror and frown. I look horrible. I sigh, and look down.

The door opens, and I turn around, lifting my eyes brows, seeing Alec walk in. “There’s such a thing as knocking.” I say, looking at him.

Alec looks at me. “You communicated with your friend. You’re not going there.”

“I know that, I’m not planning on going. I felt sick yesterday, I don’t want to feel sick again today.” I say in reply.

“Well you’re family, Jane and I are going to talk, and you need to be there.” He says.

I look at him. “Why do I have to be there? I don’t want to.” I say.

“Because she is your friend, and your friend’s girlfriend.” He says.

“I don’t want to go.” I say again, looking down. Jane made me feel bad, and she scared me. But I wasn’t about to tell him that.

“She will not bother you. I will make sure of it.”

I look up, seeing my dad.

“Edward filled me in, so, I thought I’d come reassure you.”

I nod, looking at him. “Alright.” I say, frowning.

I look down. I do not want to go and talk. I haven’t seen my mom in a few days and I don’t know what she will think about everything. I am worrying about a lot of things. I look around my room for something to throw on, since it can be colder downstairs, and the air is cold today.

I frown standing there, turning to see Alec still standing there, and I frown, looking away. He was not looking, he was changing. My brain, wanting to look back again, and to be honest, so did I. To help me forget about everything for a short amount of time, because it was extremely overwhelming, and stressful. I know if I looked back at Alec, as he was changing, it would be extremely dangerous,

I looked around, seeing Alec standing there, staring at me. I exhaled the breath I was holding, and looked at my door, thinking.

“Come on down Alex!” I hear my dad call, but I do not want to go down. I went to sit on my bed, getting slightly dizzy, and close my eyes for a few minutes.

“Alexandria!” My dad calls, pulling me out of my daze, looking at my clock. I have been sitting here for about ten minutes, just sitting here. I look around, and Alec is still in the room, and he offers some help to get down stairs.

“You are needed for this conversation. Come back up here if you need to afterwards, but, for now, come down stairs to join in this conversation.” Alec says.

His hand was still offered in help, but I stand on my own. It’s not a whole step I take, before losing balance from being dizzy, that I fall and come a foot from the floor, before Alec catches me, and picks me up, walking to the door, than down the stairs. When in the living room, he sat me down on the couch next to my dad.

“She still is dizzy; she cannot keep balance on her own.” He says, and I look at my dad.

My dad just gave an annoyed nod of sorts.

I yawn, putting my head on my dad’s arm, trying to keep awake, though it is extremely difficult.

“She is not feeling well at all. Carlisle, you need to check her out.” Edward says.

“She’s emotionally drained.” Jasper adds.

I am then surrounded, and I do not like it. “Don’t. No. Stop. Move back. Please.” I say, but none of them work. Alec stepped in then, and told my family to back off.

I look around, and the room spins. I still do not feel well, and the main symptom is dizziness.

My dad looks at me, and the last thing I remember is my dad asking if I was alright, before I fell asleep.

*** *** ***

I dream of Alec. I do not know why, I do not like it. But he is helping me from Raychel, and he has no shirt on. Why is my brain torturing me like this, I do not like it. I need to learn to train my brain more, it’s getting out of control.


	8. Chapter Seven

When I woke up, it turned out to be thirty-four hours that I have been sleeping. I had many texts from Melissa asking if I could hang out with her and Raychel/Sadie whatever her name was.

The plus side was that I no longer felt dizzy or anything out of the ordinary. I get up, and test the air, wondering if who is in the house. Everyone was here, and even two Volturi members I didn’t recognise. 

I got up and headed down stairs then,, and headed for the living room seeing everyone, and went to sit in between my parents. That’s when the air informed me that there hasn’t been any movement, except when the two new Volturi vampires came since I had fell asleep. They have been waiting for me.

“Can someone tell us what is going on now?” One of the new Volturi vampires asks.

“Sadie has shown up. I have seen her.” Alec says.

“How can you be so sure that it is her? It could have been a human who looks like her.” The other Volturi member says.

“She used her gift, on Alex. This is why Alex had been sleeping so long.” Alec replies.

Just then, my phone started ringing. Everyone looks at me, and I look at my dad. “That might be Melissa.” I tell my dad.

“Answer it, everyone else keep quiet, so we can hear.” He says, and it was already silent, but it was now eerily silent.

I got my phone and answered it. “Hey Mel.” I say after I answer.

“Can you please come hang out with Raychel and I today? Sneak out, don’t let your dad know.” She says, and dad tensed beside me.

“I can’t. Dad’s keeping an eye on me.” I say.

“Is he there? Maybe I can talk him into it.”

I looked at my dad, and we both looked at my grandpa, since Melissa believed he was my dad. Grandpa then nodded.

“Yea he’s here. I doubt you can do this though.”

“Well, I can try, and if it doesn’t work, Raychel said she’ll try.” She says.

I then get nervous, and look at my grandpa, wondering if he is still willing to do this, and he nods again. My dad whispers what he wants my grandpa to say, so he knows what my dad’s argument was.

“Here he is.” I say, and pass my phone to my grandpa.

“Melissa. Hello.” He says.

I couldn’t hear what Melissa was saying, and it was unfair since everyone else in the room could hear, and I couldn’t.

“I’m sorry, but I would really like it if she didn’t be around Raychel. I don’t know her, and I would feel more comfortable if she didn’t.”

Again, I could not hear Melissa’s response, but everyone around me tenced.

“We do not want trouble, Alex is Melissa’s best friend, and we have tried to keep up an appearance for Melissa.” He says.

He was now talking to Raychel, and Raychel knew about us.

The next thing that happens is my grandpa hands the phone to my dad, and I am confused, looking up at him.

“You better not touch my daughter. You may be stronger, but if you hurt her in any way I will personally make sure that you don’t see another day.” He says, not at all nice. They way my dad said that, the darkness in his voice, it scared me, since I have never heard it before.

I still could not hear the other end, and I am right beside my dad. Raychel must be speaking quietly, but one look around says that everyone in the room except me, can hear her.

“She is not going near you. Good bye.” And with that, my dad hangs up. He messes around with my phone for a minute, before handing it back to me, and when I look at it, all the texts from Melissa are gone, and she is deleted from my contacts. 

I try to send a text, but it says it failed. I then try calling her cell. And I cannot get through, and what I hear, I look up at my dad. He completely blocked Melissa’s number from my phone.

“As long as Raychel is here you will not contact them without supervision.” He says. 

I then look at my mom, hoping she can get dad to unblock the number.

“I am sorry. But this is for the best.”

“The human must know what she is dealing with.” Jane says, and everyone looks at her.

Jane then looks at me. “You need to tell her. The Volturi will allow this one time. Sadie is dangerous, the human must know.”

Dad stood then, fast. “I just said she will not have any contact with her without supervision.”

“Relax. Alec will be in the room with her, Felix and Demitri will guard outside the door, and I will keep Sadie busy.”

I was starting to feel sick again. Just at the thought of trying to convince Melissa that Raychel may want to harm her and about the vampire world.

“What if Aro finds out? He will not agree.” My mom says.

“Aro has agreed before, with humans who have gotten close with Sadie, that that human may know about our world. He would not have any problem of the human in danger now, knowing the truth.” She says.

“Melissa hasn’t seen Raychel in months. She won’t just leave, without Raychel.” I say.

“We will make sure that she is alone while you talk to her. She needs to know the truth.” Jane replies.

“Why does Alec have to be in the room? Why not Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle or myself?” Uncle Edward asks. That question alone means that he has been hearing something.

“Because, Sadie may appear human, meaning she has had to cut back on feeding, so she is weaker. But she is still stronger that your coven, I am stronger than her, and I am able to protect her more.” Alec explains.

I look at my dad, than my mom. They do not look pleased, but they do not say anything in objection to what is being said.

I sigh, knowing that I will not be getting out of this. “When does this happen?” I ask.


	9. Chapter Eight

I really did not want to do this, knowing what Raychel had in mind if Melissa ever found out. But since Jane felt confident it would work, no one argued with her. It was really starting to annoy me, I really want the Volturi members to leave, I don't want them here.

“Emmett, Rose, can I talk to you?” uncle Edward says. Uh-oh. It's not my fault my brain is being bad, I don't want it to be like this.

“I'm going to go, um, to the mall. I need new summer clothes.” I say, hoping to escape. I would talk to Melissa tomorrow, and hopefully Jane would keep Raychel busy.

“I don't want you going to Melissa's Alex.” My dad said, as I was walking out, not answering him. “Alexandria.” My dad says, and I stop, looking back at him.

“I'm not going there dad. I don't like Raychel, I don't want to be anywhere near her.” I say.

Then uncle Edward whispers something, and my dad looks at me. “Leave the mall before four o'clock. Alice saw them going there at four.” He says.

It's kind of weird, my dad acting like a parent, a strict parent, that was always moms job. I didn't like it, I wanted my fun dad back.

“He's doing it for your own protection.” uncle Edward says, looking at me. Right, my mind isn't safe here.

“Whatever. I'm leaving. Bye.” I say, and leave, out the door, going to my car. And of course, Alec is standing right there. I don't even try to tell him to leave, I know it won't work, so I just get in my car, and start it, and leave.

He doesn't try to talk, and that's good, because I don't want to talk to him, so I drive silently. The trees of our driveway passing by quickly, as I drove.

“He has a point.” Alec says, looking at me, and I sigh.

“About what?” I ask, not looking at him, I sit there, driving.

“Sadie. She is dangerous, and if your friend will not leave her side, than it is best for you to stay away. She was going easy on you the other day, she can make it a lot worse, putting you through hell, or, she can just kill you without a second thought.” Alec says. “She's done it before, to a member of the Volturi Gaurd. That was one of the many things that set Aro off, on wanting her out.”

“If he didn't like what she did, why not kill her?” I ask, leaving Forks.

“He hopes that one day, she will clean up, and come back to the Volturi, and be an honest member of the Guard. She is extreamly powerful, and he wants the power. He has been trying to get your aunt for years now. He might want you when he learns about your connection with the air.” He says.

“When he finds out? I don't want him knowing, because then he wont leave me alone. I know what it's like for my aunt every time she's around him, I don't want that to happen to me.” I say.

“He will have to find out eventually, better sooner rather than later, because then he will be angry if you are kept from his knowledge, then he will come after your family again. He is getting impatient with you guys, keeping secrets, breaking laws, he wants your family to not be around any more, he see's them as a danger to him, and he does not like it.”

“Well, if he really wanted my family gone, he would have done it already, he wouldn't have run away from the scene about ym cousin, when they found out about her, he would have fought either way.”

“He didn't fight, because he was going to die, at least that's what he said to Caius and Marcus when we were leaving, he wants to stay alive more than he wants you guys to die.”

“Oh well, everyone has to die eventually, no one can really live forever. Yea vampires can live for many years, but live forever? Come on, that is a little unrealistic. Even I know that. No I don't want to die, but I know I will die one day, and I accept the fact.”

He said something under his breath, and because I am also half human, I couldn't hear it, so we rode in silence for the next little while.

The silence was nice, after dealing with talking with my family and everything, I liked sitting in the quiet.

“You're uncle is telling your parents about some thoughts you may have, I don't know why it concerns them, but I heard him tell your parents that they should know, then they were out of ear shot, so I do not know, care to explain?” He asks.

“No, it's stupid, nothing to worry about, I don't know why my parents need to know either, but you don't need to know, so don't ask.” I reply, lieing.

“Your heart sped up there. You are lieing.” He says.

“I just don't want to tell you, it's none of your buisness, and it isn't anyone elses buisness, I don't even like the fact that my uncle know's and can hear everything I think, everything anyone thinks.” I say, as I pull into the mall parking lot, and look at him. “You need sunglasses.” I say, and he looks at me weird. “Your eyes, people will wonder why they are like that.”

“Your friend the other day, made a point, they will think I am wearing contacts. I do not need sunglasses, especially when I am inside, it is foolish to wear the things anyway.”

“You're the one who doesn't want anyone knowing about vampires.” I say, and get out of the car, walking to the entrance of the mall. Yes, as horrible as it is, Alec and I have started to get along, somewhat, but I do not want anyone seeing me with him, making assumptions. I don't want there to be any rumors, that my parents will hear. They wont like what my uncle will be telling them.

“Don't run away, it isn't nice, you should walk with someone you are talking with.” Alec says, catching up to me.

“I am not talking to you anymore, I am shopping.” I say.

“You went shopping with your friend the other day.” He says, and I look up at him. “Maybe, but I didn't get much for me, so I am going shopping, again.” I say, than walk off again, not wanting to deal with him really. Not wanting anyone seeing me with the guy with 'red contacts.' It's too weird.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I had finished shopping. I know my aunt said with that card, I can spend as much as I want on clothes, because she is a fashion freak, but she might think I got to much. Just to make it look like I am not stronger than a normal human, I had to get a few staff members, carry bags out to the car, and Alec did also. I had one or two. Hopefully they can fit. I'm becoming to much like my aunt, it scares me.

“If you bought an earing, it would not fit in your car, you're lucky we got it all to fit.” One of the mall staff said.

“I like shopping, and my family has money.” I said, smiling.

After the bags were put in my trunk, in the back seat and Alec's lap, we drove off. I don't know if my aunt will be happy I am following in her footsteps, or see it as a competition. I really don't want this to be a competition, I just needed a stress relief.

As if on cue, my phone rings, and I look at it, seeing my it is my mom calling. So I answer it.

“Hello?” I say.

“You just made it where Alice will buy a van, for when she goes shopping. You just got more than what she gets on a big shopping adventure. She is a mix of happy, and angry. She's not angry that you spent so much money, she's angry that she has never got as much as you did today, because of car space. Jasper says thanks for making it where Alice want's to go shopping now.” My mom says.

“You're welcome uncle Jasper. I didn't mean to though, I just saw stuff, and bought it. I needed something to take my mind off the whole Raychel situation.” I say.

“I understand. I should let you go, but your dad and I want to have a talk with you when you get home.” She says.

“Um, what about? Because I got, uh, stuff to do.” I reply.

“You will find out when you get home, and what ever stuff it is that you have to do, it can wait until were done talking to you.” She says.

“But-” I try saying.

“No buts, you can talk to your parents when you get home.” She says, then hangs up. I sigh, and put my phone in my pocket, and drive, starting to drive slower, when I get a text.

Don't slow down. You're not getting out of this talk. My mom texts, so I go back to my normal speed when it comes to driving. This sucks, they wont like it, but can I help that my brain is being bad? I don't like it, I haven't even really looked at Alec today, to keep from my brain being bad, because I don't want it to cause trouble with anyone.

I know that I would be in the most trouble either way, I don't know by who, but I know that I will be in the most trrouble, and it kind of scared me, I didn't like it, so I wanted to keep my bad brain to myself.

I then pulled into our unpaved drive way that was really a road in the forest. I saw my family waiting outside, as if they were there to take my bags inside. I didn't need their help, I could do it all on my own if it meant that I could wait longer to talk to my parents.

But sure enough, as soon as I park the car, they all start taking the bags out, and my aunt stood there for a second, as if she didn't believe her vision, but seeing the bags. A look of surprise crossed her face as she got some and took them up to my room.

My dad got back down outside, even before I got out of the car. “There, bags are taken to your room now, lets go talk.” He says, pulling, well not really pulling but bringing me off into the woods, so we could talk without anyone hearing us.

Alec didn't follow, it was as if he knew I was thinking of him, and that this talk would not go so well, and wanted ot stay away, which is weird since just the other day he said that Jane and him were sent to keep an eye on Nessie, but since I was here, he was keeping an eye on me and Jane kept an eye on Nessie.

We stopped quite a distence away, and stood there, waiting for my mom, and I sighed, this wasn't going to turn out good for me.

“Am I in trouble?” I ask, looking at him. “You always bring me out of ear shot of the rest of the family if I am in trouble, so they don't hear.”

My dad stood there, looking at me for a few seconds. “No, you aren't, but your mom and I just want to talk to you.

And as if on cue, my mom just got there. “Lets get this over with, we wont take to long.”

“What's up with your thought's you uncle has been picking up about Alec?” My dad asks, and I shrug.

“I honestly don't know, is there a way to get rid of them? I don't want them.” I say, looking at them. “I'm telling the truth, is there any way to get rid of them, so they don't bug me any more?” I ask.

“I don't know, it's just that I don't want it to go any further, thought's cant always be controlled, but nothing more than thoughts, I mean it Alexandria.” He says. Oh my God, thats the second time he called me by my full name today, I don't like it, he never calls me by my full name.

“I swear it wont, I don't even want to think the thoughts, I want them gone.” I say, frowning.

“Good, than as long as that's clear, we can head back.” My mom said.

And with that, we headed home, though it felt different, weird, I don't know. I didn't like it.


	10. Chapter Nine

Alec POV

“What did your parents want to talk to you about?” Alec asks, as Alex got back. He was frustrated, yet slightly amused that she ignored him, and went straight to her room.  
So that was the plan now, ignore him at all costs. But Alec had no plans on letting that happen, with Aro’s order to keep an eye on the hybrid.  
Not to mention his little threat he can bring up at any time, killing her if she was not nice to him. For a second, the thought of killing her now, it filled him with an odd feeling. Feeling bad for giving her that threat.  
He got rid of the thought, and went up to her bedroom door, just as she spoke.  
“It’s none of your business. I’m tired, I’m going to bed.” Alex says to Alec, and closed the door in his face, before he could get into her room, and go to bed.  
Alec stood there, before walking off to the room Carlisle had said he would stay in, and kept his ears on Alex’s room, noting that someone was entering the room.  
“I told you, I don’t want to talk about it.” He heard her say, which caused him to frown. Why would she see him as she did?  
“It’s me.” Alec hears Alex’s dad say, Alex rolls over.  
“Daddy, I want them all to go home. I just want things to be normal, this is annoying me.” Alex said to her dad, causing Alec to frown. Why did it make him angry she says this? Not angry, hurt, I feel hurt. Why?  
Alec sat there, his thoughts overwhelming him, he almost did not hear what Alex had said next.  
“What now?”  
Alec did not want to hear much more of her putting him or his sister, or ally’s down, so he stood, and jumped out the window, going to hunt. He had, had no one for a month. He was thirsty.  
He was walking down the street, he was used to his meals being brought to him, though he was able to hunt on his own, though luring the human with him was something he did not enjoy doing, though he could.  
He got his pair of sun glasses, to hide his eyes, so humans would come with him more easier.  
She would not like this, me hunting humans. The thought went through his mind.  
He ignored the thought, he did not care about her, he was only to keep her safe for Aro’s use. Other than that, she was nothing to him.  
Just than, an overwhelming scent hit him, and he turned to find it, a small girl, curly brown hair, and she would be his meal. He went over to her, and she sent a glare his way, but he managed to lure her off the streets, to follow him, using the pain of another human.  
He brought her to the forest, and walked about ten feet in, before grabbing the girl, and ran deeper in the forest, and found his feet carrying him to the Cullen home.  
He put her down as her scent filled his nose, and bit into her neck.  
The blood, warm and soothing to his burning throat, he did not stop when his instincts were screaming at him to stop, he did not stop when he heard a window open. He only stopped when the human had no more blood in her body, and she feel to the ground at his feet. Only then did he see who it was who had died. Who he had killed.  
The girl who hated him.  
The girl who Sadie was using.  
The girl who had curly brown hair that bounced.  
The girl who he saw a lot since he came here.

Alex POV

 

Melissa.  
She was calling the house phone now, and my dad would not let me talk to her, using excuses that I was sick.  
I felt bad, I didn’t even get to say bye the last time I saw her since I was to weak to even keep my eyes open. I sighed.  
I sighed as I sat next to my grandpa as he was talking to her for about the seventh time, and she was saying the same thing.  
“You don’t have to worry, Raychel’s not with me right now.”  
“She wanted to be alone for a bit.”  
“She left for Seattle to see her family.”  
“It’s just me.”  
My grandpa kept telling her no, pretending to be my dad, as my real dad was sitting on the other side of me.  
“She’s just going to come over here, she’s stubborn, and if you keep having Grandpa say no, she will show up here on her own.” I whispered to dad, looking at him.  
My dad than said to me something that upset me. “Than go up to your room, if she comes here, you will play to sick to see her.”  
I want my joking, playful dad back. I was not allowed to leave, and it annoyed me. Everyone else was out hunting, and I had to stay here, so Melissa wouldn’t see me, or anything, because my dad does not trust me to stay away from her.  
I sighed, and stood, walking up to my room, just as my grandpa hung up the phone.  
In my room, I thought, I thought about Melissa, my dad, Raychel/Sadie issue. I thought about Alec, where was he? I had not seen him for about two hours, and he was normally always sitting around, annoying me.  
I sighed, and went to stand at my window, hoping to find my mom come back, so she could talk sense into my dad, but what I saw was Alec, and a girl with curly brown hair fall limp to the ground.  
Alec looked at me, and we made eye contact for a few seconds, and my eyes made there way to the body on the ground infront of him.  
The familiar face.  
Eyes too close together, classes hiding them.  
The round nose.  
The high hairline.  
The freckles all over her face.  
Thats when it hit me, That’s when I learned who Alec had killed by feeding, and it ripped my heart right out of my chest.  
“MELISSA!”


	11. Chapter Ten

My dad was in my room within a second after I called out to Melissa, hoping that for some unknown reason her and Alec were playing a game. I heard my dad speak angrily, though I did not pay attention to what the words he was saying were. 

I knew how it looked from my door, how it sounded. Melissa had shown up, like I said she would, and I was calling down to her. My dad didn’t come to stand beside me to see what had me yelling, he just grabbed my arm, and pulled me away from the window, and out into the hall.

My dad made me look up at him, and I could see the anger in his eyes, anger directed to me. He didn’t know, he didn’t see her, and he couldn’t even if he were paying attention, because as soon as Alec noticed that I saw who he had killed, he dragged the body, Melissa’s body further into the forest, away from my sight.

Still not paying attention to the angry words, I wrapped my arms around my dad in a tight hug, burying my face in his chest, and did something that I had not done since I was a baby. I cried.

The last time I remember crying was when I wasn’t even a year old yet, and I had gotten lost in the forest, during a walk with my mom, and I walked off on my own, when she wasn’t looking, eventually getting lost. I was afraid at the time, but only let a few tears fall. I never have been one to cry.

But here I was, crying harder than I ever had, and had my dad confused, but trying to comfort me best he could, all anger set aside for a different time, and all I was giving him were words here and there.

“Hush. It’s okay. It will be fine. Daddies here.” Dad said, clearly confused, and not knowing what to do to calm me. I don’t blame him, I wouldn’t either. I doubt even mom would know, and moms are supposed to know.

“What’s going on here?” I hear my mom say. I didn’t even hear her come in, and next thing I know, her hands are on my arms, gently trying to lift me off of my dad, so I could tell everyone what’s going on. It just made me tighten my hold on my dad, afraid to show my face, having never cried like this.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” Mom says, though I don’t reply. The only thing going through my mind is not seeing Alec drain Melissa, but her body falling limp to his feet.

My best friend had just died as I watched, my only friend. I could do nothing to stop it, I watched her die.

“Edward?” I hear mom say, hoping he could find an explanation in my head, and tell her what’s going on. I start thinking of other things, not wanting him to know.

I obviously wasn’t the only one, not wanting him in my head, as I noticed dad hold me closer.

“No. When she is ready to tell us, she will. Until then go find something else to do. Everyone.” Dad said.

“But she-” Edward started, before dad cut him off.

“Go.”

It was then that my dad didn’t sound like the friendly dad I have known all my life, but a father, looking out for his child, a father who would die, trying to make his child happy. The type of father I never have seen in real life, only in books and movies.

I didn’t dad could be like that, he was always the playful and fun dad. Playfully tease me, laugh when others did, not in a mean way. And when others would make a joke about me that would go too far, he would still laugh, though his eyes held anger.

I clung to my dad, not wanting anyone to see my face, wanting the crying to stop, but it wouldn’t. Dad’s shirt was soaked from my tears, yet they still came, it was not like me, which was probably why my dad had completely changed personality, in worry.

I tried to think of other things, trying to get my mind off of Melissa being dead, but it didn’t help at all.

I was just about to tell my dad that my best friend had died, when the phone rang, and I felt him tense. Thinking it was Melissa again.

To get my mind off of Melissa’s death, and try to calm down, I tried listening to what grandpa was saying on the phone.

“Hello? ... Oh hi Mrs. Adams. … No, she isn’t here, Alex is sick. … No, it isn’t like her at all to be out so late.”

Late? It was only midafternoon when … More tears flowed as I remembered what had happened this afternoon. I couldn’t pay attention to what grandpa said next. I cried more into my dad’s shirt.

“Alex, please tell me what’s wrong. You’re worrying your mother and me.” Dad said as I cried more.

“Dead.” I managed to get out, through my crying and ragged breaths.

“Who’s dead honey?” Mom asks.

I didn’t want to answer. It would make it more final. I knew I would lose her to death eventually. But I didn’t expect it to be so soon. I didn’t want to finalise my best friend’s death. But they needed to know.

I took a deep breath, trying to force myself to say the name, but it only made me cry more.

I tried calming down enough to say her name, I knew it would be hard, I knew it, but I tried. I tried to stop myself from crying, being childish, I didn’t like people seeing me cry. But was this different? I didn’t want to believe it was I was crying all the same.

“Melissa.” I said, crying more.


	12. Chapter Eleven

It had been a week since Melissa had died, and I’ve been crying myself to sleep every night. According to Melissa’s mom, she was on her way here to see me, before she went missing, that’s why she called that night to see if she was here.

I saw how my dad felt guilty to my pain, but I didn’t blame him at all. I blamed Alec. He may have sat in the same house as me, claiming to do his job. ‘Keep an eye on the hybrid. Aro commanded it.’ I refused to speak to him, look at him or anything. And my dad sure as hell refused letting him anywhere near me alone.

“Hey everyone! I’m Melissa, and this is my very best friend in the whole world, Alex!”

I was watching one of the video’s Melissa would put up on the internet. I noticed that I looked like I wanted to be anywhere but on camera with her, which made me feel bad.

“Melissa this is stupid. Turn the thing off, who would watch this?”

“Alex, come on, everyone who watches knows exactly who you are, and have been demanding for you to show your face. You’re off camera every time I make a video you’re going to be in it this time.”

“What if I don’t want to? My dad won’t like this. He’ll get mad at me if he ever finds out.”

I watched, as tears pooled in my eyes. I had to take the video away before she put it online, dad and Grandpa worrying that if it got on the internet, and in the future, people watching it, would know who I am, and we would be in trouble if humans started figuring out.

“Please Alex? I’m only asking for you to be in this one.”

“Why must you make me look like the bad guy, on camera? Fine. I’ll do it, but only once.”

“Yay! Thanks Alex! You’re the best!”

I wiped my eyes, as I heard someone walking towards my room, and pressed pause on the video, and looked up.

“Come in.” I said, as the footsteps stopped, but before there was a knock.

The door opened, and my dad walked in, and I looked down. “I should have listened to you and mom, and not made any friends at school. It was stupid, prolonging it. Now I have to live with it, knowing that I was stupid enough to make a friend, and the pain of losing her.” I said, angry with myself.

“No one’s calling you stupid Alex. We couldn’t expect that you would go through school, without any sort of friend. We are glad you found a friend, and we feel bad you lost her so soon.” Dad said, sitting down next to me, and moving the computer away, before pulling me into a hug.

My eyes, swimming in tears again, closed, pushing some tears out. “Why did she have to die? I tried so hard to keep her safe. Why’d she have to go die? Why her?” I cried, trying to keep calm. I’ve been a mess all week, I wanted to keep calm. I didn’t want to cry anymore, I wanted the pain to go away.

“You went into the friendship knowing she was human, and would eventually die. That showed your strength. You’re even stronger that I am, when it comes to this. I couldn’t bear losing your mom, she refused to be turned. I turned her after your birth because I was being selfish.” Dad said, holding me close, trying to comfort me.

“What happened when she woke up? When she realised that you turned her?” I asked, looking up at him.

Dad flinched then, but smiled after. “You know your mom’s temper. Imagine that, but worse. She almost killed me in her anger.” He said.

“Why didn’t she?” I asked.

“Because of you.” He said, and continued after seeing what must have been confusion on my face. “She heard you cry out for me, demand me actually. It was one thing she hoped you would do, before you were born.” Dad said.

“I never was close with my dad. And saw all my friends so close with their dads growing up, well, I swore that when I had kids, they would always be a part of their dad’s life.” I heard mom say, and I looked over at her, not even noticing that she had come in. She smiled warmly. “I wanted a daughter who would always be so dependent on her dad, where her dad would always be her number one guy.”

By now, mom was over sitting on the other side of me, brushing the hair that stuck to my face -due to the tears- away, before taking my hand.

“It was true your dad didn’t like you, seeing what you were doing to me while I was pregnant. But I made him swear, never to hurt you, if I were to die. When I woke up, I did try to kill him for turning me, not having wanted to turn, but when I heard you cry out for him, it stopped me.” She says.

I frowned at the thought of my mom killing my dad, but listened to the rest of her story, my mind away from Melissa for the first time all week.

“She got what she wanted. You were always independent, but when you needed help, you would come to me. And you would never let anyone near you, unless I was there. The only other person you let hold her for any amount of time, or anything was your mom.” Dad explained.

“There were times where you didn’t even want me. I couldn’t be mad, I got what I wanted, a child. And my child was close to her dad. That doesn’t mean I never got jealous, because I did. But I couldn’t be happier. I had the family I always wanted. I had friends who I soon considered siblings. I had the love of my life. I also had your dad.”

“Hey. I thought I was the love of your life.” My dad whined, and I looked up at him, seeing that he was only joking around, before looking back at my mom.

Mom then pulled me out of dad’s arms, and into her own, smoothing my hair down. “No. My baby girl is. You’re just … you.” She teased, and I smiled.

“Don’t you go smiling at that Alex. It hurt.” Dad said, pretending to be in a lot of pain, making me smile even more.

I then looked at my computer, the frozen video of Melissa smiling, while successfully putting a stupid party hat on my head, and my smile disappeared, a frown taking its place.

“I want to kill him, for killing her. But that won’t solve anything. I just, it hurts. After I tried to keep her safe, he just gets away with it. I don’t want him here anymore, even less so than before he killed her.” I said, frowning.

Mom was still smoothing down my hair, holding me close. She pulled me closer then, trying to keep me calm. “If I could bring her back, I would. I don’t like seeing my baby girl hurting. I don’t know what I can do, to take the hurt away.” She said, making me frown more.

The worst part of all of this though, it wasn’t the death of my best friend, but the fact that I dreamt of Alec holding me, and wished that he would do the same when I was awake, hold me, comfort me. And it scared me, not the fact that he could hurt me, kill me, but the fact that I wanted him near, felt calm with him near, that was what scared me.

I knew that Edward knew these thoughts, and how it scared me. I also knew that he wouldn’t tell my parents, fearing the fact that my dad would kill Alec, thus starting a war with the Volturi. Just like I knew that Jasper knew the longing I felt near Alec, along with the fear, but wouldn’t say anything with the same fear Edward had. So I stuck with my dad more and more the past week, barely leaving his side.

I looked up at my dad, frowning. It didn’t get past my mom unnoticed. It seemed like she was expecting it. She squeezed me one last time, before releasing me, and standing up.

“I need to go. The shops about to close and I need to get a part, to fix Alice’s car. I was coming up here to let you know, before I joined into the conversation. I’ll be back in a while.” She said, bending down, and kissing my hair, before smiling softly, and leaving.

I looked at my computer, frowning, eyes filling with tears again. My dad noticed, and pulled me into a hug, rocking me gently.

“I miss her.” I said, letting the tears fall, before closing my eyes.

“I know, she’s always going to be with you though, no matter what, she’s always going to be there for you, watching over you.”

I looked up at him, confused. Having never lost anyone close to me before, I’ve never had this conversation before.

Dad then pointed to the area right around my heart, smiling warmly. “No matter where you go. What you do. She’s always going to be with you. Right here.” He said.


	13. Chapter Twelve

One month. That’s how long it took for the police to find Melissa’s body, somewhere far away from my house. Alec must have moved it, planted it somewhere before coming back that day.

I had finally stopped crying myself to sleep, finished mourning my friend, accepted the fact that she was dead, not coming back, about a week ago. It was hard, but I managed to live on my own.

I was sitting in the living room, watching some stupid sport with my dad when it cut out to the news.

“We interrupt this program with some vital information. The body, of missing teenager Melissa Adams, declared missing last month, was found today. The body was found chopped into pieces, and thrown into a garbage bag in the river where it ended up flowing to shore of Third Beach in La Push. Melissa has been confirmed dead, and has been so for over a month.”

The screen then cut to someone down by the beach, talking into the microphone.

“I was just cleaning up the garbage that was left over from the celebration some of us had last night, when I saw the bag. I thought someone had been collecting garbage the night before, so I opened the bag, to put what I had picked up in it, to find chopped up pieces of a body in the bag.”

“Pieces?” I asked, frowning, as the TV flashed to Bella’s dad, to talk about it.

“It’s been a while since the area had a murder, and even looking back to our last one, we notice that this is a different killer. There have been reports of other areas having murders like this, and we notice now that the killer has killed in our area. If it is the same serial killer, we don’t need to worry, as he only kills one person in an area, chops them up, before leaving for the next area. But I advise that you, watching this, keep safe. We’re working on setting up a town wide curfew.”

I took a deep breath, and only then noticed that half way through the news cast, my dad pulled me into a hug. Now the TV was showing a picture of Melissa, one I took, that her mom really liked. With photo shopped words on the picture.

Melissa Sophie Adams, 05/15/1995 – 06/19/2013.

I looked up at my dad, before hiding my face in his side. “He chopped her up? Why not at least leave her whole? Why chop her up?” I asked, trying to hold back the tears.

“I don’t know. It will be fine. Don’t worry.” Dad said, holding me close.

I took a deep breath. “I’m fine. I need some air. I’m going out for a bit.” I said, pulling away, and stood up, wiping my eyes.

“You sure?” Dad asked, looking at me.

I looked at him, seeing his eyes full of concern, before nodding. “Yeah, I’m going to go think, clear my head.” I say, smiling just a little. “I’ll be back before late.” I say, turning around, and walking out the door.

I got in my car, and drove off. I was aware of Alec following me, but at least he didn’t get in the car. But I didn’t know why I wasn’t as angry as I should be with him. I wasn’t planning on talking to him to find out.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I went shopping. It calmed me down, I didn’t buy much. The only thing I did buy was the stupid ugly sweater that Melissa had fallen in love with, the last time we went shopping together. I didn’t understand why, but I bought it, and got in the car, driving around the mall, sitting in the back, where no one went, not even staff.

I got out of the car, leaving the sweater in the car, before walking around it, pacing.

“I apologise.”

The voice, did not match the words. I didn’t turn to look at him, though I did stop, anger filling me, though not as much as there should be. Something else filled me, though I wasn’t sure what it was.

“Did you have to chop her up? Why not leave the body whole?” I tried to sound mean, but my voice shook in parts.

“It would have looked suspicious if they found the body, whole, with no blood.” He says.

“I don’t care.” I reply.

“I did not know it was the girl with the bouncy hair. I was blind to the hunt at the time. I only realised who it was after I had finished.”

I turned around then, and started yelling.

“WHY DO YOU CARE IF IT WAS HER?” I didn’t give him the chance to respond, I kept going, but lowered my voice, so it would not call attention to us. “All you do is kill people! Everyone you feed from ends up dead! I tried to keep her away from you, tried to keep her safe! I tried, but obviously it wasn’t good enough! She was my only friend! And you killed her like one would a bug!” I kept backing up, to keep away from him, as he kept walking closer, his eyes expressing how truly sorry he was. I was against the wall, with him standing in front of me.

“GET AWAY! I hate you, I wish you never came here she’d still be alive if you never came! All of you just leave, don’t come back! I don’t want to see any of you anymore!” I cried, as I started trying to push him away. But when that wouldn’t work, I was hitting his chest, wanting him to leave, but wanting him to stay.

I was more mad at myself, then him, mad at myself for not being mad at him, mad at myself for wanting him close, mad at myself for putting up with him.

He grabbed my arms then, and held me against the wall, looking at me. “Stop it!” He yells, my anger, fueling his. But I didn’t care. My mind was clouded over, and when I couldn’t hit him, I started kicking at him. Wanting him to get as far away from me as he could and trying to ignore the part of me that wanted him near.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” I yelled at the same time he yelled “CUT IT OUT!”

It got silent then. The tears on my face stopped rolling down; the wind stopped both our breathing. Anger still clear in our eyes, as we glared at each other. Everything was still, and silent.

I don’t know who made the first move, but before I knew it our lips were pushing against each other’s all anger still there.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The angry kiss lasted only a second, but felt like forever. But once we realized what was going on we each pushed the other away, all anger gone, replaced by confusion and surprise.  
“What-” Alec started, before I turned around, hurrying to my car, embarrassment and nervousness filling me. I locked the car doors, before pulling away, and driving off, tears filling my eyes again. Not ones mourning Melissa but confused ones.  
I pushed him away too, but why should it hurt me, that he did the same to me? Why should it hurt, the feeling of rejection? I was eight years old, so confusion filled me, and so did fear of what he would think next time he saw me. Would he push me away again? Why did I care? I was so confused.  
I drove home, clearing my mind. When I got home, I went upstairs, to go to bed, suddenly exhausted. I got changed, and went to bed, hugging the ugly sweater, all I had left of Melissa, close to me, and fell asleep.

 

“Alex?” I turned around I was in the middle of dreaming of a bunch of random stuff, when I heard the familiar voice.  
I turn around, and smile, before going to hug her. “Melissa! Where have you been? The show’s about to start!”  
And then my dream takes us to my room, a big TV in the middle of it, with Melissa and I on the couch.  
“Alex!” She says, looking at me.  
I look at her, confused. “What?” I ask.  
“You can bring me back. There’s a way.” Melissa says, looking at me, leaving me confused. Bring her back from where.  
“You’re sitting right here Melissa. There’s nowhere to bring you back from.” I reply.  
“Alex! I died, remember?”  
“But you’re right here. OH! That reminds me! Alec and I kind of kissed, but I don’t know what to do about it. He’s really hot, but really, really bad. I don’t know what to do! My dad’s going to kill me.”  
“ALEX!” Melissa interrupted me, causing me to look at her confused.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Listen, I’m dead, I have been for a month. Sadie has a message for you, she knows how to bring me back, but it has a big price. Bringing the dead back is complicated, and she needs a sacrifice to do it.”  
“Silly you! You’re right here, you can’t be dead!” I say, laughing.  
“Stop that! Act your age Alex!” Melissa says, and I smile.  
“I am. I’m only eight years old. You should know that! You’re my best friend!”  
“Find Sadie, she’ll bring me back for good.” Melissa said, before disappearing, leaving me in my room as it got really dark.  
All of a sudden, I saw Sadie’s face, next to the mental image of Melissa’s body being chopped up, dead.

 

I sat straight up, screaming. It took a few seconds to calm down. I looked around. My room was dark. I sat there, trying to catch my breath. It was only a dream. Just a dream. I told myself. There was nothing to worry about.  
I looked up, as I heard my door fly open. I narrowed my tear filled eyes, as I saw that it wasn’t my dad, but Alec who ran in.  
“What do you want?” I ask, looking at him, frowning.  
“You shouted.” He says.  
“It was a dream.” I reply.  
“You shouted for about an hour, before a piercing scream filled the air. I was told to stay away from you before everyone left to hunt. Leaving you and your cousin here, sleeping. I wasn’t to wake either of you, but let no one but your family come in the house.”  
I looked at him, shaking my head. “I told you to leave, all of you.” I said, looking at him.  
“I am not going to leave, because you told me to. I have a job to do.” He said his voice not as hard as it normally was, when bringing this up, instead it was soft. Gentle. There was also a little pain behind the gentleness.  
“I don’t care. I want you gone. I -” I was saying before he put a finger on my mouth to stop me from talking.  
“Your cousin is still sleeping, don’t shout.” He says.  
“Where are my parents?” I ask, glaring up at him.  
“Your family went hunting. I said that already. They should be back around dawn.” He says, standing there.  
“What time is it right now?” I asked, before looking to my clock, which wasn’t working.  
“Around midnight.”  
I looked up at him, and sighed. “Why are you still here?” I ask, unable to sound as I wanted to, and I didn’t want to sound too nice, I was afraid of sounding nice.  
“I was trying to figure out what happened earlier. And then you screamed, I’m hoping you can explain to me what happened.”  
“I was mad.” I didn’t look at him, not wanting to see his face. I knew he’d bring it up, I’m glad my family isn’t here though, that would be, difficult.  
“As was I, I do not appreciate being assaulted.” He says. “What I meant was what happened, to make you run away, after-”  
“I needed to be alone. I just wanted to be alone.” I said, hoping he did not notice the falseness in my voice.  
“You are lying. I should- … What is it about you that makes me, care?” He asks, honestly curious. “I have never cared about the lives I took when feeding. I have never cared about hurting someone. I have always gotten what I want, and if not, I would threaten whoever, to get it, without guilt. It is the only way I remember. I do not remember what it means to be human all I remember is living the life of a bloodthirsty killer. I have not cared for hundreds of years. I am, confused. Why now? It is you, but I do not know what it is about you that make’s me, care.” He says, looking at me, honestly confused.  
I looked up at him, surprised by what he was saying.  
“Not once have I ever felt guilt or apologized for killing. I have hurt many people, and have laughed about it. I have threatened many, and not thought twice about it. And here you come around, and I feel bad about threatening you, I feel bad for hurting you. I feel bad for killing your friend. I apologized, I do not remember the last time I did that. I do not understand what it is that makes me care. And when you ran away earlier this afternoon it, hurt? I do not know why. I want you to tell me why it hurt me that you ran away. I am confused, and I do not like it.” He says, looking at me, both angry and confused.  
“I … I don’t know.” I say, looking down.  
“Stop that! Don’t look away from me!” He says, and I could hear the pain in his voice, as he tried to cover it with anger.  
“I don’t know! I don’t know why you care, or why it hurt you! I don’t know!” I yell, frowning.  
“Make it go away. Make the caring and the pain to go away. I don’t want to hurt, I don’t want to care. I want to go back to normal!” He says, angry now.  
I flinched. His words felt like a slap in the face, but I wouldn’t admit it that he had the power to hurt me with words.  
“Stop that! Stop making me feel bad!” He yells.  
“I’m not doing anything!” I replied.  
“Yes you are! It’s your eyes! They make me care, hurt and feel bad! Stop that before I rip them out!” He yells.  
He honestly didn’t know what was going on, he honestly thought I was to blame. I did nothing to him, why is he blaming me. I didn’t even notice as my eyes widened in fear. And before I knew it, he left he was the one to run away this time.  
This was a side to Alec that I didn’t know, that I don’t think anyone knew. He was afraid of what he was feeling, and honestly didn’t know what was happening.  
I didn’t know what to do.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

It had been a week since Melissa had died, and I’ve been crying myself to sleep every night. According to Melissa’s mom, she was on her way here to see me, before she went missing, that’s why she called that night to see if she was here.

I saw how my dad felt guilty to my pain, but I didn’t blame him at all. I blamed Alec. He may have sat in the same house as me, claiming to do his job. ‘Keep an eye on the hybrid. Aro commanded it.’ I refused to speak to him, look at him or anything. And my dad sure as hell refused letting him anywhere near me alone.

“Hey everyone! I’m Melissa, and this is my very best friend in the whole world, Alex!”

I was watching one of the video’s Melissa would put up on the internet. I noticed that I looked like I wanted to be anywhere but on camera with her, which made me feel bad.

“Melissa this is stupid. Turn the thing off, who would watch this?”

“Alex, come on, everyone who watches knows exactly who you are, and have been demanding for you to show your face. You’re off camera every time I make a video you’re going to be in it this time.”

“What if I don’t want to? My dad won’t like this. He’ll get mad at me if he ever finds out.”

I watched, as tears pooled in my eyes. I had to take the video away before she put it online, dad and Grandpa worrying that if it got on the internet, and in the future, people watching it, would know who I am, and we would be in trouble if humans started figuring out.

“Please Alex? I’m only asking for you to be in this one.”

“Why must you make me look like the bad guy, on camera? Fine. I’ll do it, but only once.”

“Yay! Thanks Alex! You’re the best!”

I wiped my eyes, as I heard someone walking towards my room, and pressed pause on the video, and looked up.

“Come in.” I said, as the footsteps stopped, but before there was a knock.

The door opened, and my dad walked in, and I looked down. “I should have listened to you and mom, and not made any friends at school. It was stupid, prolonging it. Now I have to live with it, knowing that I was stupid enough to make a friend, and the pain of losing her.” I said, angry with myself.

“No one’s calling you stupid Alex. We couldn’t expect that you would go through school, without any sort of friend. We are glad you found a friend, and we feel bad you lost her so soon.” Dad said, sitting down next to me, and moving the computer away, before pulling me into a hug.

My eyes, swimming in tears again, closed, pushing some tears out. “Why did she have to die? I tried so hard to keep her safe. Why’d she have to go die? Why her?” I cried, trying to keep calm. I’ve been a mess all week, I wanted to keep calm. I didn’t want to cry anymore, I wanted the pain to go away.

“You went into the friendship knowing she was human, and would eventually die. That showed your strength. You’re even stronger that I am, when it comes to this. I couldn’t bear losing your mom, she refused to be turned. I turned her after your birth because I was being selfish.” Dad said, holding me close, trying to comfort me.

“What happened when she woke up? When she realised that you turned her?” I asked, looking up at him.

Dad flinched then, but smiled after. “You know your mom’s temper. Imagine that, but worse. She almost killed me in her anger.” He said.

“Why didn’t she?” I asked.

“Because of you.” He said, and continued after seeing what must have been confusion on my face. “She heard you cry out for me, demand me actually. It was one thing she hoped you would do, before you were born.” Dad said.

“I never was close with my dad. And saw all my friends so close with their dads growing up, well, I swore that when I had kids, they would always be a part of their dad’s life.” I heard mom say, and I looked over at her, not even noticing that she had come in. She smiled warmly. “I wanted a daughter who would always be so dependent on her dad, where her dad would always be her number one guy.”

By now, mom was over sitting on the other side of me, brushing the hair that stuck to my face -due to the tears- away, before taking my hand.

“It was true your dad didn’t like you, seeing what you were doing to me while I was pregnant. But I made him swear, never to hurt you, if I were to die. When I woke up, I did try to kill him for turning me, not having wanted to turn, but when I heard you cry out for him, it stopped me.” She says.

I frowned at the thought of my mom killing my dad, but listened to the rest of her story, my mind away from Melissa for the first time all week.

“She got what she wanted. You were always independent, but when you needed help, you would come to me. And you would never let anyone near you, unless I was there. The only other person you let hold her for any amount of time, or anything was your mom.” Dad explained.

“There were times where you didn’t even want me. I couldn’t be mad, I got what I wanted, a child. And my child was close to her dad. That doesn’t mean I never got jealous, because I did. But I couldn’t be happier. I had the family I always wanted. I had friends who I soon considered siblings. I had the love of my life. I also had your dad.”

“Hey. I thought I was the love of your life.” My dad whined, and I looked up at him, seeing that he was only joking around, before looking back at my mom.

Mom then pulled me out of dad’s arms, and into her own, smoothing my hair down. “No. My baby girl is. You’re just … you.” She teased, and I smiled.

“Don’t you go smiling at that Alex. It hurt.” Dad said, pretending to be in a lot of pain, making me smile even more.

I then looked at my computer, the frozen video of Melissa smiling, while successfully putting a stupid party hat on my head, and my smile disappeared, a frown taking its place.

“I want to kill him, for killing her. But that won’t solve anything. I just, it hurts. After I tried to keep her safe, he just gets away with it. I don’t want him here anymore, even less so than before he killed her.” I said, frowning.

Mom was still smoothing down my hair, holding me close. She pulled me closer then, trying to keep me calm. “If I could bring her back, I would. I don’t like seeing my baby girl hurting. I don’t know what I can do, to take the hurt away.” She said, making me frown more.

The worst part of all of this though, it wasn’t the death of my best friend, but the fact that I dreamt of Alec holding me, and wished that he would do the same when I was awake, hold me, comfort me. And it scared me, not the fact that he could hurt me, kill me, but the fact that I wanted him near, felt calm with him near, that was what scared me.

I knew that Edward knew these thoughts, and how it scared me. I also knew that he wouldn’t tell my parents, fearing the fact that my dad would kill Alec, thus starting a war with the Volturi. Just like I knew that Jasper knew the longing I felt near Alec, along with the fear, but wouldn’t say anything with the same fear Edward had. So I stuck with my dad more and more the past week, barely leaving his side.

I looked up at my dad, frowning. It didn’t get past my mom unnoticed. It seemed like she was expecting it. She squeezed me one last time, before releasing me, and standing up.

“I need to go. The shops about to close and I need to get a part, to fix Alice’s car. I was coming up here to let you know, before I joined into the conversation. I’ll be back in a while.” She said, bending down, and kissing my hair, before smiling softly, and leaving.

I looked at my computer, frowning, eyes filling with tears again. My dad noticed, and pulled me into a hug, rocking me gently.

“I miss her.” I said, letting the tears fall, before closing my eyes.

“I know, she’s always going to be with you though, no matter what, she’s always going to be there for you, watching over you.”

I looked up at him, confused. Having never lost anyone close to me before, I’ve never had this conversation before.

Dad then pointed to the area right around my heart, smiling warmly. “No matter where you go. What you do. She’s always going to be with you. Right here.” He said.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic is so old, I didn't realize I completely lost a chapter. So the beginning, off part is kind of summarizing what happened in that chapter.  
> Please don't mind.

I was looking around my room and noticed some of Melissa's stuff that I should bring back to her mom, though, I really did t want anyone to know that I was even going out. So I grabbed what I needed, and looked out my window before jumping out.  
My bike was loud, and I knew the second I would start it, everyone would know I was going out, So I had to be quick.

By the time I got to Melissa's, I had ignored five different calls, since I didn't want anyone to know where I was going.  
I wanted to return Melissa's stuff, without any disturbance.  
I knocked on the door, but it wasn't Melissas mom who answered, I was surprised to find that it was Raychel.

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Alec POV  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Alex looked at him. She wanted to talk, to him, after her whole family was out looking for her. "You're family," He starts say before she cuts him off. He didn't know why he let her cut him off, or talk to him the way she did sometimes. If it were anyone else, she would have been long dead. Simply for rudeness. But she wasn't just anyone else. She was Alex. He was confused about a lot of thi gs when it came to her. He didn't understand anything anymore.  
"Hello? Can you hear me?" She says, looking at him. He had not heard her speak. He must have been getting ill. He didn't know how, but he's never felt like this before.  
"I did not." He says, looking at her. She looked different. He could not put a finger on it, but she did.  
"You were right earlier. I'm hungry. Come help me find something?" She asks. He looked at her, confused. He did not understand her.  
"Hunting animals is not my specialty, and I can not cook any form of human food. Besides, your family is looking for you, and will be here any minute. You're father is quite angry, and your mother is-" He was saying before she cut him off again. "All the more reason to leave. I dont want to see my dad when he's mad, and I don't even want to see my mom. Come ON!" She says, grabbing his arm, and trying to pull him.  
Alec stood there confused, atleast he didn't have to stand there long, since the door opened right there. and Alex's dad was right infront of them, though looked at Alex, not him.  
"What were you THINKING?" He asks her, So Alec took a few steps back, as to not get in the way. But he couldn't as he forgot Alex was holding his arm. He loomed down at it, as she tightened her grip. He was about to pull away again, when Alex hid behind him.  
Alec stood there, confused, and tried to move out of the way again. Yet she wouldn't let him.  
"Don't be mad. I went to go get the stuff Melissa had of mine, and since her death just came on tv, I went to talk to Melissas mom. Raychel wasn't there." She says, frowning, still hiding.  
Alec was confused, and again tried to get away. He could, simply get away from her, but it would hurt her. He sighs, trying a little harder to get her off. Alec was getting frusterated, and finally managed to get Alex off of him, and was across the room. He didn't need Alex's dad getting angry at him for any reason.  
"You just don't listen do you? We want you safe! You dont know what's out there, and as it turns out neither do I. You had me so scared, don't go without explaining where. We couldn't find you." Alec stood back, as Alex's dad was showing anger mixed with fear. Just as a father would after his child had disobeyed him.  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
That was a week ago. Since then, Alex had been acting wierd, though be could not put his finger on why. She wouldn't go near her mom, barely spent much time with her dad, and would go out, claiming to go shopping, yet never came home with any new items.  
He figured she was going out for the hunt, since he always smelt fresh blood in her system when she got back, and that was the stangest part. I didn't smell foul, like animal blood did, it smelt, human. Her famuly didn't catch on, as they weren't strong enough to tell the difference of smells. Well, no. The southern one, Jasper would, since he is so careful with how he handles his eating habits, not wanting to slip up.  
Alec looked at the wall, confused. Alex's temper was shorter, getting angry more, and it was worse. Alec has had to hold back many times. Because he had almost hurt her with her acting so foolishly, treating him, and everyone else with such little disrespect. But the thought of hurting her, it angered him, he didn't know why, but keeping her safe and out of harms way wasn't just a job anymore. He wanted to make sure she wasn't getting hurt when she went out.  
All of this confused him. Especially the part where she has been spending more time with him, when she was home. Alex never really spent time with anyone else, and it did not go unnoticed with the family, or the few Volturi members here to make sure Sadie did no harm.  
Alec was very confused with the whole thing. He just wished someone would help him understand what was going on. He sighs, and thought he would try to figure it out on his own. He thought.  
Alec didn't like seeing Alex sad. It mad him feel bad. But he felt calm when she smiled or laughed. She had started lightly touching his arm, when he was angry, and it calmed him down within seconds. He found himself appologizing more, wanting to make sure Alex wasn't sad He even did what she asked him.  
He didn't understand what was going on whatsoever.  
"That may be true, but its making no sence to him." Alec heard someone say, but paid it no mind.  
Alec started to worry about Alex. She was having nightmares, with no memory of what they were about when she woke up, but no one knew why, because for some reason, the shield, Edwards mate was blocking her mind from hearing in to make sure the nightmares were serious.  
Alec was completely lost. He thought he would figure out what was going on, but the mere thought of Alex made him forget his train of thought.  
Her father was right, the sound of her laughter was the sound of birds singing happily. And her dark blue eyes lit up when she smiled. Her blond hair, blonde like his sisters, but looked nicer, it shined when she was out in the sun. She had a favourite jacket. He learned how much she treasured it, when he was looking at it once, and she took it from his hand, angry.  
She had a sweater she kept with her in her room, feeling like her friend was still there, and talk to the sweater when needing advice.  
Alec felt worse, everytime he heard her talking to the sweater. He noticed how her family was concerned. Why she was acting so young. She was still a child? The age of eight is concidered a child, why would her actions be any different from a spoiled, hurting child? He acknowladged it, and left her alone to talk to her sweater. It always happend at about nine-thirtyfive at night. She talked to her sweater for about an hour, before going to sleep.  
Alex's dad had tried taking the sweater from the room one night, and when she woke up, she was extreemly angry. She never let anyone touch the sweater.  
"He is trying so hard to figure it out, he has no idea whats going on." He heard someone say, before the door opened, and the very familiar heavy, yet soft footprints came in. Alec barely had time to move, before Alex was in the room, and grab his arm, trying to pull him away.  
"I need help. You need to help me." Alex said, trying to pull him out of the room, to leave the house as she did everyday.  
Alec sighs, relaxing enough to let her pull him from the house without struggle. "What is it you need help with? I do not understand, you get mad at people who try to help you." Alec says as Alex basically shoves him in her car. Alec didn't have a good feeling of this day.  
Alex looks at him, a sad look in her eyes. "Were getting Melissa back. I miss her so much, gou don't understand. I need to have my best friend back." Sbe says.  
This leaves Alec, confused and worried. "What do you mean? your friend is dead. Bringing someone back from the dead is impossible." Alec says, looking at Alex, seeing for the first time, that her eyes looked darker than normal. Like she didn't hear him or anything. He then looked down as he saw her phone  
Alec didn't know much of technology, though he did know how to check messages, so he goes to the envelope picture and saw the first name was the initials S.H. and he tapped the message, reading.  
As he read on, his fear and worry began growing, and when he got to the last one, he just finished reading it before he heard a deafening noise. He dropped the phone, to cover his ears, trying to block it out.  
Why wasn't Alex reacting to the shrieking noise. And then something happened. He heard someone speak through the noise.  
"Its nice to be reaquainted Alec. It's been a long time." The voice says.  
Alec managed to look up, seeing Alex driving still, but he was now face-to-face with the one who he had wished to not see again. His memories of Sadie were not good ones. And because of the shreiking noise she was making him hear, was keeping him frozen, he couldn't move.  
"Someone's going to die tonight. And you and your little friend here are going to be bait. Onky thing is, you Alexandria will do the killing. You will have your friend back by the end of the night. And I will have my revenge."  
And anything after that, Alec did not have the strenth to continue laying attention, as he fochsed on blocking out the noise.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Emmett P.O.V

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
"Jasper! Edward! Alice!" Emmett yells, angry. He waited until his daughter had left, again, making Alec go with her. "Enough of everything! Whats going on with my daughter! She wont speak of anything being different, and the three of you can get inside somehow. I know you've done it. Tell me what is going on!" He was angry. It was clear.  
"Emmett, calm down. Everythings probably fine." Rosalie said. "She's probably still dealing with Melissa's death, and doesn't know how to take it." She says.  
"THIS IS NOT NORMAL! Sbe avoids you, barely talks to me. Before she left, worrying all of us, she didn't want to be anywhere near Alec, and now he's the only one she will reallg talk to. She sits there at night, talking to that god forsaken sweater, like it'll reply, she's out all hours of the day. This is NO WHERE NEAR NORMAL!" Emmett yells.  
He then turned his attention to the three he originally wanted answers from. "What. Is. Going. On. With. My. Little. Girl." He demands, making each word, its own sentence.  
"I would tell you if I knew. I cant pick anything up when it comes to her. A big mess. I can't clean it to get real thoughts." Edward says.  
This angered Emmett even more, because before anyone saw it coming, Edward was off the floor, and flying through the glass doors. "Thats not GOOD ENOUGH!" He yells.  
"Emmett!" Rosalie yells. "What are you going to say to Esme, when she asks why her new door is broken?" She asks.  
Emmett turned on her. "I am going to simply say, that I am trying fo figure out whsts going on with our daughter. Something isn't right. It's pathetic you cant see that. You're her mother. You should know BEFORE me that somethings not right. But you didn't. You barely know her at all. Not like I do. Not like I know her.Is being a mother not what you expected Rose? Is she not like you wanted her to be? You're never around. She needs you, and you aren't there." Emmett was saying, but got cut off by Rose's phone.  
"Hello? Right nows not a good time.' Rose speaks into the phone.  
"Mom! MOM! Help me! Alec's hurt. Raychel hurt him, and now she's looking for me!" Emmett could easily hear his daughter on the other end. And ber words were making him mad. More mad than be already was.  
"Alex! Alex, where are you?" Rosalie asks over the phone.  
"I'm at the abandoned areana. She chased us here, and Alec made me hide, while he distracts her-" Emmett didn't have the patience to sit there and listen. The second he heard Alex say where she was, he ran off. Edward might be the fastest, but there was no way he coukd catch up. Emmett was putting all his streangh into running as fast as he could, going to the abandoned arena.  
He bursts the door open, and heard Alex talking, and ran in, seeing Alex, and a girl who he though was to be Sadie. He also took note on Alec sitting in the corner, covering his ears, appeared to be trapped by some noise. Emmett didn't care, he ran and grabbed the girl -Sadie- by the neck, squeezing tightly. Full of adrenaline, it would have taken a slfew seconds more before her head came right off, before he felt a sharp pain, and a deafening crack on his back, causing him to turn around, to see Alex, his Alex, standing there, eyes still closed from the swing with a broken bat in her hand.  
"You weren't supposed to come. Only mom was." Alex says, and opens her eyes. And Emmett had just noticed that they weren't her normal caring blue eyes, but bottemless black pitts. And then the sound came. A loud noise. It registered to him, that it mudt have been the same noise that was leaving Alec in the corner, motionless.  
Emmett felt all the streanth fade, as the noise got louder. He dropped Sadie to cover his ears, trying to stop the noise. He fell to his knees, and felt a strong wind push him back to the same corner Alec was in, and he looked up.  
"I'm sorry daddy. She said it has to be done. She's going to bring Melissa back, she needs my help though." Alex says, and closed the corner off by winds blowing from one wall to the other at dangerous speeds, that would tear anything apart. And then the sound ended.  
"She is not herself. She's needed streangh for this, the air holds many other qualities with it. Loud sounds for one. She's been feedi g from humans for a week, to make the sacrifice she believes will bring her friend back." Alec says, sighing with relief, that the pain of the noise was now gone.  
"What sacrifice? Who has to die to let her down that the dead cant be raised?" Emmett asks, angry. He looked at Alex. His daughter, but his little girl was lost somewhere, and he intended to get her back.  
Alec wouldn't answer, he knew that Emmett would not like the outcome.  
"You better tell me who the sacrifice is, or god help me!" Emmett yells.  
Just then, someone walked in, a d everyone looked to the doors.  
"Her." Alec says, answering Emmetts question.  
"Mom." Alex says.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Alec’s P.O.V.

Alec stood closest to the wall of wind as he could, as well as furthest from the man trapped with him. They would be forced to watch as Alex killed her own mother, to bring her dead friend back, only to fail, as the dead are dead, and they can’t come back.  
Alec then noticed that Sadie changed again, this time, appearing much younger, at about six years of age, and Alex stood there, as if not knowing what was going on around her, waiting.  
Alec noticed that Rosalie looked surprised, as a look of recognition crossed her face. This confused him. How could anyone recognize Sadie, as she was always changing her face? It made no sense to him.  
“Sadie.” Rosalie had said. “I thought it would be you, but I had no idea it would be.” She said. “I thought it was just a stupid coincidence.”  
Alec made note how Emmett had calmed down, looking at his wife, confusion on his face. Now paying attention, just as confused Alec was.  
“Of course you thought it would be me. It’s time for your daughter to do the same mistake you did. But there is no sister to turn dark this time. So who will it be?” Sadie asks, looking directly at Rose.  
“I was lost in grief. Why does Alex have to suffer for my mistakes?” She asks.  
“How often do you think of her? Your mother you killed, just to bring back your dead best friend, how often?” Sadie asks.  
The look on Rosalie’s face stated that she hasn’t thought of whoever it was in a long time. This seemed to be what Sadie had hoped for, as she smiled.  
“You were afraid when your daughter had made a friend, and got so close with her. Afraid that one day this friend would die, leading your daughter to the same state of grief as you were. Now you see that she has. You see Rose, I suffered the consequences of you bringing your friend back, and killing our mother, and since you’re daughter has no sister, I wonder who will suffer then? Will there be no suffering? Will I become the innocent little girl again? Thing is, you won’t be around to see. She is going to perform the same ritual you did. It really is like mother like daughter isn’t it. That’s why you never wanted to grow to close to her, afraid you would see yourself, with all the same mistakes you made. Sacrificing you’re mothers life, and your little sisters innocence, MY innocence, to bring your friend back, who didn’t even stay your friend. As you can see, your daughter is completely willing to do the same thing to you, to bring her friend back.”  
Alec stood there, surprised. He had not known that Alex’s mother had a sister. That Alex had an aunt.  
The air seemed to have calmed down enough, so they could see better, hear clearer, though they still could not walk through. And the man beside him, Emmett, Alex’s father, seemed to be frozen in shock. He did not know of this either, and he seemed angry that he didn’t.  
“She won’t do anything. She’s not like me. She wouldn’t kill me.” Rosalie said.  
“I am sure our mother thought the same thing about you. She’s already ready. She’ll do it.” Sadie said, looking at Rosalie, her sister.  
All of a sudden, Alec saw Rosalie cover her ears, and fall to her knees, and soon after, fell to the ground all together.  
“I want Melissa back. Raychel said it would work. I miss her mom. Don’t you know how that is? To miss someone so much, you’d do anything to bring them back? I can’t do this. I’m not strong enough, but the air can.” Alex says, as her all black eyes, looked at her mom, and Alec heard Rosalie scream.  
Alec was forced to watch, as was Emmett, as Alex looked at her mom, making an wind take place within her mothers body, expand, to throw her mothers limbs around, but stop in a formed circle.  
Alec could not hear the screams, could not hear the angered yells of the man beside him. He couldn't do anything but watch.  
He had to stop this somehow, though he did not know how. He stood there watching, thinking of how he could get by, to stop it. He then realized that, the air, as an element, had its own feelings, and thoughts. He came to learn this as Alex insisted spending time with him over the past two weeks. So, the air has its own personality he guessed, meaning a part of it, though controlled by Alex, did not agree with what was going on.  
So Alec slowly lifted his had, and moved it closer to the wall of winds, expecting it to hurt as he tried to push it through, and it did. It hurt a lot, but not as much as he expected, so he pushed his hand through the thick wall, the winds putting tears in his clothes, but if he could get out completely, then he would have succeeded.  
Alec noticed as well that it was taking a long time for the air, controlled by Alex, to rip Rosalie apart, meaning that the air did not agree, and Alex was fighting to make it happen.  
Getting an arm through was difficult on it's own, and Alec managed to get his other through, but as Alec tried to push his body through the wall of air, he noticed just how difficult it was, and just how strong the air was. If he didn't have the air on his side, he would never have gotten his hand through, let alone both arms, and half his body.  
He gave himself about ten seconds before he was noticed, and thrown back into the corner, so he pushed himself, and made it possible that he got out.  
He got out completely at seven seconds. He gave himself a second to make sure he really was out, and that no one had noticed him. The last two seconds, he had spent, running across the room, and grabbing Alex, bringing her out of Sadie's sight.  
One thing that Alec had not expected was the fact that once he got Alex away from Sadie's sight, it still wouldn't be his Alex, but the one, completely willing to sacrifice her mother, to bring her friend back from the dead.  
His Alex. The one who managed to get under his skin. Who yelled at him, and spoke with disrespect to him, and he did nothing about it. His Alex. The one who managed to get it where if she were sad, he wanted to cheer her up. His Alex. The one who could calm him down from his anger, with a simple touch. His Alex. The one who confused him so much. He couldn't remember the last time he's been confused so much in a hundred years, let alone one year. His Alex. The one who had changed him without him even knowing it.  
“That may be true, but it's making no sense to him.” Alec remembers someone say, It must have been the mind reader, speaking to the empath.  
“He is trying so hard to figure it out. He has no idea what's going on.” Again, the mind reader to the empath. No. Edward to Jasper. Alex always got confused, and told him to use names, so she could understand who he was talking about.  
What were they talking about? Alec thinks, trying to understand what was going on. He thought, trying to figure it out, when he was brought back from his thoughts, as Alex was getting angry, and he started to hear the loud shrieking noise again.  
There was one time he remembered where they were both really mad, and something happened to end their anger, leaving them confused, more than anything, yet Alec couldn't remember what. He thought, trying to remember, yet it was hard with the shrieking noise, and Alex trying to get away. He had a hard time remembering.  
Alec looked at her, and pulled her further out of Sadie's sight, also not in Alex's fathers sight either. Alec was getting angry with how he couldn't remember what it was. The pain in his head by the noise, he was getting angry. He knew Alex was angry as well. He could tell, by the unkind words she was yelling, trying to get away. Alec looked at her, trying to keep her still. He was stronger then her, but she had gotten really strong with her new diet, making it an actual challenge to keep her still.  
Alec stood there, looking at her, then he remembered what it was that calmed them both down to confusion the one day, but he didn't know what would happen. Would it weaken him enough to push her away, would it anger her more? He didn't know, and was nervous of the outcome. But there was a part of him, that wanted to do this. Not only in trying to find his Alex, but he wanted to do this, and he didn't know why.  
He stood there, debating for a second longer, before going in, doing the thing that calmed them both from anger a little over a month ago. Alec counted five seconds of nothing, it didn't feel like this last time. He was worried he had done something wrong. Were his lips supposed to be on hers? Or somewhere else? He couldn't remember, and couldn't focus on it to much with everything going on.  
Two seconds past, there was still nothing. He was getting worried, how could it fail? It managed to calm him -of all people- down, within two seconds last time, why wasn't it working? He didn't know what he was doing wrong.  
It was a total of fifteen seconds, when something happened. The noise had stopped, and he was pushed away.  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” A familiar yell. He was confused, as well as hurt. It didn't work, she was still angry. He didn't calm her down. What did he do wrong. He didn't understand.  
That's when he saw her eyes. White and sea-blue. Not the black they were seconds before. It had worked! Yet she was angry for a different reason. And he didn't know how long she would be here. So he looked at her.  
“Last time, I was left confused, not angry. You needed to calm down.” Alec says, looking at Alex, as she looked around.  
“Where are we? What happened?” She asks.  
She does not remember? She wasn't under Sadie's influence anymore? Does that mean she does not remember the past two weeks? Why did the last question cause a sinking feeling, mixed with pain? He did not know why, but his Alex was back, and he hoped she would stay. He did not want to lose her to the black eyed Alex again. He wouldn't let it happen.  
“Leave. Go home. Now.” He says, before turning around, about to go back around the corner, when she stopped him.  
“What do you mean?” She asks, angry, and confused.  
“It's to dangerous for you out there. Go. Home. Now.” He says, about to leave again, when he heard a angry yell. The type of anger, he heard in Alex's voice when he killed Melissa. But this was not in Alex's voice, it was in her fathers. And Alex's father yelled out one word, the name of Alex's mother. Rosalie.  
That had Alex's attention, and she looked at Alec, not letting him go forward. “I didn't actually go through with it. Did I? Please tell me I didn't kill my mom.” She says, pain in her eyes, the eyes that made him do things he didn't normally do. The same eyes he threatened to rip out for making him feel guilt. They were big, and sad and full of fear at the moment.  
“I do not know. I do not know what you were doing before you came back, when I was trying to calm you down.” He says, before Alex runs by him, forgetting she was holding his arm, so she was dragging him behind, and all he saw, was Alex's mom, in a circle of air. And Alex's mom was on fire. Alec looked at the other side of the room, seeing Sadie.  
Alex had dropped Alec's arm, to run to her dad, she was crying now. She made it to her dad, but when she tried to get into the circle, her dad held her back, not letting her near it. Alec turned around, and ran towards Sadie, angry that she did this. She had made Alex do this. Alex did nothing wrong. Why make her kill her own mother, when she did nothing wrong.  
He heard Alex crying, talking to her dad.  
“Daddy, let me there, so she doesn't die! I don't want her to die daddy!” Alex said.  
Alec didn't turn around, to see if Emmett let her near the circle. He didn't pat attention to his reply. He didn't notice that his sister, and the two other Volturi members were there already, holding Sadie back.  
Alec got there, and out of rage, the rage filling his mind to nothing else, Alec ran up, and ripped Sadie's head off. Not dead yet, he would have to burn the head, but he wanted her to stay alive, and suffer for as long as she could, for all her crimes.  
Alec turned around, seeing Alex crying in her fathers arms, her father looking relieved that it was Alex back, and not the black eyed Alex. It was over now, and he would leave the family alone to grieve the loss.  
But now there was a new problem, Alex would be upset about this, angry with herself. Alec did not bring Alex back in time to save Rosalie. There was one death too many today, Alec did not like that. It would take a long time for Alec to get over the fact that he had waited to long, hesitated a second to long to bring Alex back.  
Alec looked down, before looking at Felix and Demitri. “Bring this to Aro. Keep the head and body separate. Let Aro decide her fate.” Alec says, and looks at his sister. “You can leave. I am staying here for now. Make sure things stay quiet.”  
And with that, Alec looked in the far corner, and saw someone there, who did not belong. He knew he would be facing a lot of judgement, if she stayed in Alex's life. He saw a now homeless girl, with no parents, and no where to go. Because everyone in the town believed that the girl with the brown curly hair was dead. And the dead stay dead. But he saw her standing right there.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Alex POV

I was sitting downstairs. It had been a week since my mom died, and I felt horrible about it. No one blamed me, yet I still felt so bad. I couldn't look my dad in the eye, I could barely talk to anyone else. I just felt so bad. It was my fault, whether I knew it, or had control of myself or not.  
Alec still stayed at my place, in the guest bedroom, yet all the rest of the Volturi went back to Italy. The fact that Alec had kept himself locked away upset me. I didn't know why, but it did. He didn't show up for the mini, funeral of my mom. We didn't do much, just buried what we could, said a few words, and left it at that. I didn't know if I wanted to stay there, since it was my fault she was dead.  
I just feel that everything has went down hill since Alec and Jane got here all those months ago. Yet, I just couldn't find it in me to blame Alec, or be mad at him about it. It would have happened either way. Sadie still would have come, still be pissed at my mom, and used me to kill my mom. Melissa's death just happened to be reason enough for me to help Sadie.  
Oh, Melissa. Turns out the ritual worked, and she was staying in my moms room, since both her parents are dead, her family thinks she's dead, and so does the rest of the town. I can't really look at Melissa, without feeling guilt. She's now in this, she's the reason my moms dead, because I wanted Melissa back, so I went to talk to her mom, which turned out to be Sadie, and Sadie made me do things I'm not proud of. Obviously.  
Sometimes I wish I never met Melissa, maybe then none of this would have happened. Yea the Voltouri would still get involved for who knows what. I still don't completely understand that. But if I didn't know Melissa, then I wouldn't have ever made a best friend who could die so easily, and then I wouldn't have met Sadie, and my mom would still be alive.  
I have been spending a lot of time on my own. Slowly remembering what had happened when I wasn't in control, when Sadie was telling me what to do, and when to do it. It took a while, but I traced down my motorcycle, and got it back. I'm still surprised that Sadie made me get rid of it. But now I have it back.  
But I have been remembering. I remember that I didn't want to see my mom at all, that Sadie made me think that it was my mom who killed Melissa in the first place, not Alec. That I barely saw my dad. That I spent most my time with Alec. And when I came back to myself, I was surprised to find him kissing me, and he explained that it was the only thing he could think of, in trying to bring me back. I don't fully understand that either.  
I already knew that there was something there between Alec and I, whether I wanted there to be or not. But as the memories with him, of those two weeks come back, I realize that the feelings had grown. You might think that if you forget something, including having feelings for someone grow stronger, that when you remember it, the feelings wont grow like the memories do, well they do. And not slowly. They hit you with the memories, and it's a lot to deal with.  
I'm not saying that I don't like having these feelings, I guess I do, in a way. I'm just not used to it. It will take some getting used to, since it looks like Alec wont be leaving.  
The first step of getting over a problem, is admitting you have a problem. And that's what having feelings for a member of the Volturi is. A problem. It may not feel like a problem, but it is. Especially when you have my dad. Who will be even more protective of me now that my moms dead, and it is the fault of a very powerful, dead, being.  
Alec informed everyone, before he went into the guest room, not coming out since, that he sent Sadie's body and head back to Aro, separately, and Aro decided that she was to much a danger, and had her killed. So Sadie's dead.  
But back to what I was going on about before. The first step in getting over a problem, is to admit to yourself that you indeed do have a problem. And I do. I like Alec. It's not bad, but it can prove to be a problem. Not exactly a problem that I want to get over, but a problem none the less.  
I walked out of my room, and down the hall. I passed Melissa's door, and went to the guest bedroom, and knocked on the door. I looked down, nervous, as the door opened. I looked up at him, my breathing picking up. I closed my eyes for a second, so they wouldn't fill with tears. I wanted to talk to someone about my moms death, who wouldn't jump right into telling me it wasn't my fault, without hearing how I feel about it.  
I opened my eyes, only to realize my attempt to hold tears back, had failed, as a tear escaped, and rolled down my cheek, stopping at the edge of the cheek bone.  
“Can we talk?” I asked, my voice calm, not revealing how sad I really am. “Somewhere we won't be overheard.” I added, looking at him.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

And that's how Alec and I ended up at the abandoned arena. Standing just on the edge of the black circle. The same circle my mom died in, because of me. Because I decided to go to Melissa's house to talk to her mom. The black circle I would come to, so I can talk to my mom. Because this is where she is resting. Not in the small grave in our yard, but here.  
We haven't said a word since we left the house, my dad understanding, and knowing that Alec wouldn't let anything happen to me.  
My dad trusted Alec around me now. It was Alec who cleared my mind from the black fog, and brought me back. It was Alec who saved me, from myself. My dad would have enough respect to trust Alec wouldn't do anything to hurt me, If he wanted to, I'd be long dead.  
“When are you leaving?” I ask, not looking at him. I don't really want to know the answer, I am afraid to know the answer. Afraid it would be to soon.  
“I plan to stay for a while. Aro has no need of me at the moment, and he still wants to make sure you and your cousin won't do anything to expose our kind.” Alec replies, and I look up at him for a second, to see he's already looking at me.  
“So, you're staying for a while?” I ask.  
“I am.” He says.  
He knows this isn't what I wanted to talk to him about, but he isn't rushing the topic out, and I'm glad. I don't want to talk about it yet. I want to calm down, make sure I don't start crying. I don't like to cry. I barely every cry. Yet in the past year, I have cried much more than I care to admit.  
“I don't want to rip out your eyes.” He says, and I'm confused, it takes me a moment to understand, but I remember. That night, after we kissed the first time. He came in, getting mad at me, blaming me for changing him, blaming my eyes. Threatening to rip them out, so he could get back to normal. But I don't know why he's bringing that up.  
“What do you mean?” I asked. I'm kid of nervous to find out what he's talking about.  
“Last week. When I was trying to figure out how to calm you down, I kept referring to you as my Alex when thinking about how to calm you down. Bring you back. I don't know why. I don't want to rip out your eyes, because I would miss seeing them. I don't want to kill you, I don't want you dead, because I don't know what would happen. I cant think of a my life without meeting you. Without getting to know you. You've been a big part of it recently, that I cant think of my life, with no Alex. Blue, or black eyes. I don't want there to be no Alex. I don't know why. I am really confused by it all. The thought of not having you around, it worries me, and I don't know why. Your family said that I was trying so hard to figure it out, and I am. I just don't know what it is. But bottom line. I don't want to rip your eyes out.” He says, and I look up at him, smiling.  
The fact that the meaning of what he said, in his eyes, is that he doesn't want to rip my eyes out, is nice. It's not what he said really meant, but the fact that he thinks it is. It was nice to hear.  
I look at him. “You did it wrong last week.” I say, seeing his reaction of confusion.  
“I do not understand.” He replies.  
I take a deep breath. “The kiss. You did it wrong.” I replied.  
He looks at me with even more confusion, which makes me smile. “That thing you did, to 'calm me down.' You did it wrong.” I reply.  
This only brings more confusion to his face. “But it worked, you're back, You calmed down after that.” He says.  
“Yea, I am. I'm back, and calm. But you did it wrong.” I reply.  
And before he could ask any more questions, I look up at him, I got on my toes, and pull his face down in a proper kiss. Not heated by anger like the first. Not awkwardly standing there lips touching each others like the second, but a real kiss.  
It took him a second to get it, but he manages to copy my actions, to a degree. It wasn't the best kiss ever, but it was better then the past two, by far. Something he was very new to, and would have to learn. But that didn't matter. It's been bugging me, and I've been wanting to do it, and by the way he's reacting to it, I can tell he is just finding out what all the confusion is about.  
After a few seconds I pull back, needing to catch my breath, and looked up at him. “That's how you do it.” I say, looking at him.  
“I will remember that for the next time.” Is all he says, and I smile. “But no one needed to be calmed down.”  
“It's not something you do, to calm someone down. It's something to do, to show someone you like them.” I reply, smiling.  
I then looked around, noting his confusion, it was nice to be the one who knew more than the other for once. “We really made a mess last week, didn't we?” I ask, walking around, seeing random papers thrown around everywhere, the table on the side of the room, broken in many pieces. The walls have blood and scratches all over them, and then there's the perfect circle of black, where my mom, and the floor burnt. But I turn around, and I see that Alec isn't paying attention to the mess. He's looking at me, and no where else. With a lot of curiosity.  
“What is it about you that seems so, calm?” He asks, looking at me, and I look down.  
“I'm not calm. I'm trying to move on with my life, like I know my mom would want. I'm trying to keep her memory a good one, and not forget how she died. I'm her only child. She'd want me happy. So I'm trying to do the best I can, to live with the fact that I cant go hug my mom when I'm sad. She's not there anymore. I can't hug her.” I say, and look up at him, tears in my eyes.  
“I can't talk to her, or ask her for advice, I cant see her, or hear her. I cant feel her arms around me as they hold me when I'm sad, or her rubbing my back, to calm me down after a stressful day. My moms gone, she won't come back, and it's my fault. I killed my mom.” I said, fully crying now.  
“And I can't look at my dad, because she was his wife, and she's dead. I can look at the rest of my family, because everyone was so close with her, and now that she's gone, I don't know what I'm going to do. The last thing I said to her was that I hate her, and to stay away from me. I know it wasn't really me talking, but she thought it was. And I can't take those words back, and I just want my mom back. I don't want her to be dead. I want her to be home, I want her to tell me that it's all going to be okay, and that we'll get through this slowly.” I say, trying to take a deep breath.  
“She's dead, because I killed her. I killed my mom, and I'm not calm.” I say, and stand there crying.  
Not even five seconds pass after I finish speaking before Alec is hugging me, not trying to calm me down, or say it's not my fault. He isn't trying to tell me I'm wrong or it will be okay. He's hugging me, which I can tell is new to him, but at the moment, I don't care. It's something. It takes a second for me to process what is going on, but when I do, I just hug him back, hiding my face, and cry.  
He doesn't say anything, he just stands there, letting me cry. Letting me get it out of my system, and I don't talk anymore about my mom. I got my thoughts, and feelings out. There's nothing left to say, so I just stand there, crying, soaking his shirt in the process, and he doesn't care.

 

The End  
For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Simple reminder, that this is my first fic. If you continue, keep that in mind.


End file.
